The Long and Winding Road
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: sequel to RESTLESS HEART SYNDROME:: Landon Sloan was like his father in many ways. What happens when someone new shows up in his life. Someone who he wasn't ready for?
1. Landon

**So this is my new Grey's fic!**

**It is a sequel to Restless Heart Syndrome.**

**Oh and I don't own any part of Grey's Anatomy. Well except for my own characters like Landon and any one else.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Landon**

Landon Sloan awoke to his alarm in his New York City penthouse. He looked out his bed room window and saw the sun just starting to rise. Having only a few hours of sleep he wasn't truly ready for his shift at the hospital. He rolled over in his bed and ran into something. Not something but someone. He looked and remembered the girl from last night who he met in the bar at times square. She turned around and noticed he was awake.

"Good Morning." She said as she tried to curl up next to Landon.

Getting up from the bed, Landon put on his boxers. Clearing his throat, "I have to get ready for work, so when I come back from the bathroom you won't be here. But I will call you."

Leaving the bed room he left the mysterious girl from the bar behind. One thing that he definitely got from his father was the sleeping with random women. Some would say he was a man whore, but Landon would probably prefer to be called a ladies' man.

Coming back from the bathroom after his shower he saw his one night stand got the idea, and had left. After getting dressed he left his apartment. Getting to Mount Sinai Hospital, Landon realized he was late. Being an intern it meant he was going to be in trouble.

Walking into the intern locker he quickly changed into his light blue scrubs. Adding his white lab coat he walked down the hall to his patients room.

"Good Morning Mrs. Pinkersmith." Landon had arrived just in time to see Dr. Stine greet the patient. "Dr. Sloan please present." Dr. Stine said to Landon.

"This is Margaret Pinkersmith, 76. She is here for a brain tumor resection. The tumor is pressing on her optic nerve. Dr. Stine will be removing as much as he can so her vision can become better."

Dr. Stine looked at Margaret. "Do you have any questions Mrs. Pinkersmith?" She shook her head, "Now you do know that there is a chance that your vision could become worse, or even nonexistent?"

"Yes doctor, you have told me all about the risks. I know what I am in for. That is why my daughter is taking a few weeks off of work to help me out after the procedure. You just worry about getting this nasty tumor out of my brain."

Dr. Stine smiled, "Of course. Now Dr. Sloan is going to prep you for surgery, as well as scrub in with me, and I will see you in the operating room."

Landon prepped Mrs. Pinkersmith and left to scrub in for her surgery. The surgery went as planned, now Landon just had to wait for Margaret to wake up to see if she still had her vision. Just as he was going to check on her his pager went off, it was a 911 to the pit.

Once Landon got to the pit he saw it was a bus crash and multiple traumas were coming into the pit. Most trauma's with head injuries, and a lot of sutures for interns to do.

Seventeen hours later he slowly walked back to the intern locker room. After spending practically all day suturing, his hands hurt and he was tired. He was ready to get back to his apartment.

After changing his clothes he walked out of the hospital and caught a cab home. He took the elevator up to his floor. He dropped all of his stuff by the door, walked to the fridge and got a beer. He sat down just in time to watch Sports Center.

A half an hour later Landon heard a knock at his door. Not knowing who it would be he looked through the peek hole. Upon seeing a fairly young blonde standing there he opened the door.

She looked up at him with blood shot eyes that had purple bags underneath.

"Here take her, she is yours. This is all of her things. I can't take it anymore. All she does is cry and cry. It's your turn. Her birth certificate is in with her things. I hope you have a nice life. Take care of her." The blonde proceeded to hand him an infant carrier and half a dozen bags plus a large bag of diapers. She kissed the small baby in the carrier, and turned around and disappeared into the elevator.

Landon stood in his door way dumbfounded. In thirty seconds he got himself a baby. A baby he didn't even know he had. A baby that could not possibly be his. But yet there was always a slight chance that it could.

**Review and let me know your thoughts!!**


	2. Anna

**This is chapter 2. I hope you guys are liking it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Anna**

Before Landon could do anything else the baby in the carrier started to scream. Not knowing what to do, he brought all the bags including the carrier into his apartment. He looked at the tiny infant in the carrier. She had stopped crying and found her fist that she shoved into her mouth. She was looking right at him. He could see some small similar features between himself and her. Especially her eyes, they looked just like his eyes. What amazed him was how tiny she was.

He carefully set the carrier down, and turned to the small mountain of bags. He started shifting through them to find her birth certificate. He found clothes, bottles, formula, pacifiers, until he finally found a group of papers. One of the papers was in fact her certificate. He figured out her name was Annalyn Isobel Sloan.

"So your name is Annalyn. Why don't I just call you Anna." He asked the sleeping bundle.

He saw the mother's name was Sarah Kline, but it didn't ring any bells. Under the father portion of it was his name. He also noticed that she was two months old to the day. Landon just sat on the floor and buried his face into his hands.

Why didn't he go after that woman? Why did he just stand there like any idiot? Before he could continue to think about what and ass he was, Annalyn started crying. He picked her up and immediately smelled what was wrong. Much to his disgrace he had to change her diaper. A task he had never done before in his life.

"Seriously, now I have to change your diaper. I have only known you for about an hour. Great now I am talking to myself." He laid her on the floor. Since he has only seen someone change a diaper on TV he tried to replicate it the best he could. After changing the diaper the best he could. Putting the clean diaper around her he realized he couldn't get the tabs to stick. Looking around he found some duct tape and taped the diaper to her.

Landon picked her up and held her the best he could. She slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. He carefully laid her on the floor. Landon himself sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

It seemed like he just fell asleep when Anna started to cry. Getting up he didn't know what to do. There was no way he could take care of a baby.

He called the only person he could think of. Someone who knows a lot about babies.

"Hello." The person sounded groggy on the phone. He didn't realize it was so late.

"Um, Shawna. It's Landon." He called his best friend, a pediatrician and a mother herself.

"Landon, why are you calling so late?" She paused just in time to hear Anna's screams. "Do you have a baby there?"

He didn't want to have to explain to whole situation. "Yeah, um I am just watching her for a few hours for a friend. And I can't get her to calm down."

"Has she been changed, or fed? That is usually what babies need. That and sometimes they just want to be held."

"So what do I feed her? There is a possibility that I have some skim milk in the fridge." He knew babies drank milk. Mostly breast milk, but he didn't have any that.

"No you can't feed a baby skim milk. How old is she?"

"Two months."

"You need formula. It should come in a can, or box."

Landon looked in her multiple bags and found a tin can that said baby formula on the side. "I found it. How do I feed it to her? It is just white powder."

"How clueless are these people to leave a baby with you? Anyways find an empty bottle and follow the directions on the side. You will mix water with whatever amount it says on the side."

He looked at the instructions. "Yeah I found it."

"Make sure you use warm water. Don't use hot, and don't use cold. Shake the bottle and give it to her. Make sure the water isn't too warm. And don't forget to put her over your shoulder and burp her when she is done."

"Ok, thanks Shawna."

"Bye Landon, please don't kill this baby before the parents can pick it up."

Landon hung up the phone. He was the parent, the baby is never going to be picked up. He knew that he can't do this by himself.

Landon picked up his phone again. "Hi can a get a ticket on your soonest flight to Seattle. Also I need another seat for an infant, right next to mine."

Landon quickly fed Anna, and then packed his own things. He repacked Anna's things to try and lessen the number of bags. He grabbed Anna's carrier and headed to JFK airport.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. A Little Help

**So chapter 3!**

**I am so glad at how well everyone is loveing the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A Little Help**

Landon got off his flight with his daughter. He walked with her to the baggage claim, and found their luggage.

Landon wasn't sure what to do next. He has gotten this far now he wasn't sure how to get to where he wanted to go. He found a shuttle to a rental car company, got on it with Anna. All the other passengers were mesmerized by Anna. Once he got his rental car, his phone started ringing. Seeing that the number was Mount Sinai he picked up remembering he forgot to call work.

"Landon, are you coming into work? The Nazi is on a war path." It was Ayden another intern from his group.

I sighed, "No, I am not able to come in today."

"So you are faking sick? I knew you shouldn't have went out last night."

"I didn't go out last night. And I am not faking sick. I am in Seattle."

Ayden was shocked, "You mean Seattle Washington. Why are you there?"

"I just need time with my family, and they live in Seattle. So I'm in Seattle."

"Okay, just come home soon. We need to hit the bar again, since you didn't go last night."

"Yeah I'll see." Landon said not really sure when he was going to see his New York friends again.

Landon hung up and dialed the number to the front desk of Mount Sinai. "Mount Sinai hospital of New York. How may I help you?"

"Yes this is Dr. Landon Sloan. Can I talk to the chief of surgery please?"

"One moment and I will transfer you."

Landon waited and listened to the elevator music coming from the other end of the phone.

"This is Chief Burke."

"Chief, this is Dr. Landon Sloan. I am calling to inform you that I will not be able to continue in the intern program at Mount Sinai, due to personal reasons."

"Sloan, why are you talking nonsense?"

"I am in Seattle right now. I need to be here because of my family. I just recently found out something and I need to be near them right now."

The chief nodded, even though Landon couldn't see him. "Okay Sloan, tell you parents hello for me. And if you need help getting another internship let me know and I can put a good word in for you."

"Thank you Burke. I am sorry to quit so suddenly." Landon said feeling guilty.

With that he hung up with his former boss. Landon made sure Anna was strapped in, started the car and left.

Landon drove the familiar streets of Seattle to the house he grew up in. He parked on the side of the street. Looking up at the familiar house he saw there were lights on. He knew his parents were going to be up. They were always up early, mostly for a surgery. He got Anna out of the car, but left her in the car seat. He walked up the stairs to the front door, and set Anna on the ground. Not sure of what to do Landon rang the door bell.

Mark Sloan and Meredith Grey-Sloan were getting ready for their shifts at Seattle Grace. Hearing the door bell, Mark walked down stairs and opened the door.

As the door opened Landon looked up to find his dad in the door way.

A surprised Mark thought his son would be in New York right now, not Seattle. "Landon, what are you doing here? Not that I am sad to see you but I thought you were in New York."

Landon looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "Dad, I need your and mom's help with something. Well rather I need you help with someone." As if right on cue, Anna started crying.

Marks face washed over with anger. "Landon, what did you do?"

Landon hung his head and picked up the car seat. "Can I explain inside, it's cold out here. And I don't want her to freeze or catch pneumonia."

Mark held the door open for his son and the crying bundle in the carrier.

"Landon you need to explain now." Mark said while looking at the crying baby.

"I messed up." Landon started to explain but was cut off.

"Mark is everything okay. I think I can hear a baby." Meredith was yelling as she walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she saw Landon, Mark, and the crying baby on the floor. Her maternal instinct kicking in she stooped down and pick up the baby. As she rocked Anna in her arms Meredith looked up at her son. "Landon, why are you here? And what are you doing with a baby?"

Running his hand through his hair, Landon looked at the ground. "I screwed up. Last night after work I was sitting in my apartment when the door bell rang. I opened the door and this woman handed me this baby. She said it was mine and she couldn't take it any longer. I have the birth certificate with my name on it. But I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know how to make a bottle. I had to call a friend to tell me how. I can't figure out how to secure the diaper, so it is being held on by duct tape. I didn't know where else to go, so I got on the first flight to Seattle and here I am."

Meredith still rocking the baby looked down at her. "So she is yours. You are saying I am a grandma?"

Landon looked at his mom. "Yeah, I guess according to the birth certificate she is mine."

Meredith stared at his newly discovered grand-daughter in her arms. "Does she have a name? We can't just keep calling her, her."

"Her name is Annalyn Isobel Sloan, but I have just been calling her Anna."

"And you are sure she is yours." Mark added.

Landon shook his head, "I don't know. The woman just handed her over."

"We will get a paternity test. But I can already see that she has your eyes, and my eyes."

Landon sighed, "I know I can see it too." Then he looked up at his father, "Can we stay here? I have all of our stuff in the car."

"Of course." Meredith answered smiling at her granddaughter. "Go get your stuff."

Mark spoke up, "What about your internship?"

Landon forgot about that part. "Oh, yeah. I called Chief Burke- who says hi by the way- and resigned from Mount Sinai."

"You what?" Mark said a little too loudly. He ended up scaring Anna.

"Don't freak out. I plan on getting into an internship program somewhere in Seattle. Possibly at Seattle Grace."

"You think just because I am head of Plastics and your mother is head of Neuro means you can just get into the surgical program like that?"

"Well you also know the chief really well. Plus Burke said he would give me a recommendation."

Meredith broke up the argument. "Mark let it go for today. Landon get your things you will be staying home with me and Anna today. It looks like you haven't slept in a while. I don't have any emergent surgeries today, plus Derek could actually work."

Landon laughed at his mother's joke. "Thanks mom." He kissed his mom quick and left to get the things from his rental car.

**Don't forget to review! All my reviews are feeling lonely and need more!**


	4. Doubts

**Chapter 4! I am really on a roll with this story. . . but I need to work on my other stories!**

**Don't worry I will be updating this too!**

**Chapter 4: Doubts**

Landon woke to a screaming baby. All of the memories from the last 24 hours rushed into his head. He has a daughter. He got up to find Anna and to get her to stop crying. He was just out of the door of his room when the crying stopped. Walking down the stairs he saw his mother and daughter in the living room.

Hearing Landon walk in, Meredith looked up. "I hope you liked the nap. Anna had a short one too. You both looked like you needed sleep."

"Thanks for staying home with us. I was really not prepared for this."

Meredith laughed. "Nice job with the duct tape. I will have to show you how to attach the diaper using the tabs. And I think I would be a good time to go talk to the Chief about getting a spot in the intern program at Seattle Grace. Also you should talk to the daycare at the hospital to see if they have any open spots."

Landon looked at his daughter. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Now looking at his mother. "Mom do you think I can do this? I mean raise a daughter. I have no idea who her mother is." Landon couldn't help but doubt that he could do this.

Meredith looking into her son's eyes. "I think if you put your mind to it."

"I am going to shower then go to the hospital. Can you please watch Anna?"

"We are really bonding, Anna and I. So go and let me know when you get home."

Landon got cleaned up and left for Seattle Grace. Driving the familiar rout to the hospital Landon thought about what he was going to say to the chief.

Walking in he got to the elevators and pushed the up button. When the doors opened he found a cluster of interns.

The interns all continued their conversation, but noticed the new addition to the elevator.

"Seriously, all Sloan makes me do is get him coffee."

"At least you are on an attending's service. I am stuck in the pit. All I do is suture."

"Well at lest you get to practice medicine. All I do is fill out charts."

"I wouldn't mind being on Sloan's service. At least you get something good to look at. Even if he is old enough to be our father."

Landon rolled his eyes. Getting off at the surgical floor, the interns followed him. Landon walked to path to the Chief's office.

Walking through the door of the Chief's office, the intern group wondered who the strange man was.

The Chief looked up from his paper work at the new arrival. "Landon it's so good to see you. I thought you would be in New York."

"Hey Uncle Derek. Yeah I was, but some unexpected things brought me to Seattle."

Derek looked at his nephew. "Yeah, Mark was telling me about the new addition to the family. How are you holding up?"

"I am good. I was just wondering if there was any way I could join your intern program. Burke said he would give me a recommendation, if you needed it. I could have all of my information e-mailed as soon as you needed it. I know this is sudden but the whole situation was sudden."

Derek, "For my nephew, of course. But I am sure all of your grades and requirements are up to par. Can you start tomorrow? I will get you a resident."

Landon nodded. "Thanks Uncle Derek. Yeah I think I can find someone for Anna. I will see you tomorrow then."

On his way back to his car Landon stopped at the hospital Daycare. Walking in he was met by a blonde who looked overly happy.

"Hello I'm Karen, can I help you?" She asked with a large smile.

"Yeah, I am Dr. Landon Sloan. I was wondering if there is any room for an infant."

"Let me check." She left Landon at the door way. Looking in he saw many different ages of children running and playing. He also saw many different children screaming at the top of their lungs. Again Landon doubted if he could be father. Shaking the thought from his mind he noticed the same women return.

"You are in luck. One of our families just pulled out, so we have a spot. I will need you to fill out some paper work. I will also need the child's name and age, as well as when they will start."

"Yeah, her name is Annalyn she is two months old, and if it is okay she will be here tomorrow. That's when I start work."

The women smiled again. "Annalyn that is a pretty name. And tomorrow will be fine. See you tomorrow doctor."

Landon nodded and walked out. Walking to his car, Landon couldn't wait to start work tomorrow.


	5. First Day

**Chapter 5! I am sorry I have actually had this chapter done for a while, but I didn't know I hadn't updated it yet! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5: First Day**

"Mom does she have everything she needs?" Landon asked worriedly.

Meredith looked at her son. She couldn't help but smile at how worried he was over the little bundle he has only known for three days. "Yes Landon, she has everything. Don't worry so much, it'll give you wrinkles."

Rolling his eyes at his mom, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Fine, I will see you at the hospital."

Meredith smiled. "Have a good first day of work."

Landon picked up Anna's carrier and bag and left for the hospital. Getting there he dropped Anna off at the daycare. As he was leaving Landon couldn't help but be frightened for his daughter. He had never left his daughter with anyone but Meredith. With one last glance at the daycare Landon went to the intern locker room.

Walking in he spotted other interns scattered throughout the room. He found his locker that Derek had assigned him. Getting there he placed his street clothes in the locker and changed into light blue scrubs. As he was doing so he was approached by another intern.

"So you are the new addition to the grunts." Looking at him Landon saw a tall black man with dark brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm Landon Sloan."

They shook hands. "I'm William Jones, you can call me Will. Who do you have as a resident?"

Landon looked down at the paper the Chief had given him. "I have Dr. LeBlanc."

"Great, you got The Nazi- with me. So why does an intern leave New York to be in Seattle?"

"I had to be closer to my family. It was sudden." Landon shrugged, not wanting to get into specifics.

Walking with Will, Landon had no idea who Dr. LeBlanc was. Stopping in front of a short blonde women, Landon thought she was a nurse. But found out she was in fact Dr. LeBlanc.

Looking up at who approached, Dr. LeBlanc assessed the new person standing in front of her. "So you are the transfer from New York." Landon smiled and nodded. She frowned. "In my opinion you shouldn't be here. And I know you are here just because you know the chief. To me you are a nobody, and I will treat you as a nobody regardless of who your parents are. I would love to put you on SCUT, but you have been requested for by Dr. Grey-Sloan. I remind you this will not be an everyday occurrence. Now get."

Walking towards the Neuro department, Landon went to find his mother. On his first day he was being requested for by his mommy. Finding her at the nurses' station Landon went to greet her.

"So you requested me."

Meredith looked up at her son. "Of course, I didn't want you to be stuck on SCUT or something on your first day."

"You know Mo- Dr. Grey-Sloan, I was an intern before today."

"I know but," before she could get sentimental Meredith stopped herself. "We have a patient. Seventeen year old who is having seizures, with no explanation. We have to figure out why she is having seizures."

Landon nodded, "You know LeBlanc is pissed at you. She really wanted to stick me on SCUT. She claims the only way I got into this program is because of my parents and because I know the chief."

Meredith laughed, "That would be her. Don't worry thought, LeBlanc is like that to everyone."

After a hard morning of trying to figure out what was wrong with the seventeen year old, Landon was ready for lunch. Getting to the cafeteria he spotted Will sitting with other interns. Walking over he sat down in the vacant seat.

"Hey Landon. So what was that with LeBlanc this morning? It's like she had it out for you even before she knew you. Wait she said something about your parents. They aren't doctors here are they? The head of plastics and the head of neuro?"

As he was looking at his food Landon answered. "Yeah, they are." Before he could say anything else Landon's pager went off. Checking it he saw it was the day care. Knowing the day care wouldn't page unless it was extremely important, Landon knew he couldn't ignore it. "Sorry but I have to take this it's Dr. Grey-Sloan."

Will looked up, "You mean your mommy. Dude, she's right there." He said gesturing to a table across the room where Meredith and Mark were also eating lunch.

Clearing his throat, "I just have to go." Landon left the other interns wondering what he could be hiding.

Arriving at the daycare Landon didn't know who to talk to. His worries were resolved when the same blonde woman from yesterday approached him. He remembered her name as Karen.

"I am so sorry to page you. I hope you weren't cutting into someone's heart or something." Karen tried to joke, but at the same time she tried to be serious.

Landon shook his head. "No I was just eating lunch. What's wrong?"

"Anna won't calm down. She has been fussy all morning. We just thought it was because she was somewhere new. But she won't calm down, she won't eat, she won't sleep. All she wants to do is fuss."

Now Landon was worried. He hasn't known his daughter long. What if he didn't know what was wrong. What if he couldn't fix it? Following the woman to the infant room he could hear his daughter. Only knowing her for a few days he already knew her distinct cry. Walking in, Landon picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

Somehow Anna knew she was being held by her father, or at least someone she knew. She calmed down quickly.

Landon grabbed the bottle near her crib with her name on it and started to feed her.

Karen looked at the father and daughter intently. "Well it seems you've got a daddy's girl on your hands." She smiled and left them alone.

Landon gently rocked Anna. The whole time she kept staring up at Landon. Landon watched as her eyes drifted shut. Not long after she was asleep his pager went off. Checking the number he saw it was Meredith.

"What does your grandma want now?" Landon asked to the sleeping bundle.

Laying her softly in the crib, Landon kissed her forehead and walked out to continue his day.

Finding Meredith at the OR board. He approached her carefully. "You paged doctor."

Meredith looked up, "I paged you ten minutes ago. Where were you?" She asked with her voice raised.

"I had to go to the day care. Something was wrong with Anna." Landon said quietly.

"Oh, is everything okay?" Meredith asked worriedly.

Landon nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine. So don't we have a patient?" Landon reminded her.

The rest of the day flew by. Landon found out that his patient had a small aneurysm. After scrubbing in with his mother to clip the aneurysm, Landon left to pick up his daughter at the daycare. A task he was not used to. Landon was just glad to get to go home.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Fun?

**So it's chapter 6! I am currently writing chapter 7, but I am not sure when it will be done. I do have three other stories to write (which is my own fault.)**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6: Fun?**

**Two Months Later**

"Hey Landon, you wanna go to Joe's tonight? All the interns will be there. We can drink and have a good time?" Landon looked at Will as he said this. He has declined all the previous invitations to the bar, and was thinking about it.

Not being in a bar in over two months, it was pretty tempting. "Yeah, sure. Let me clear up a few things, and I will meet you there after my shift." Landon answered.

"Wait, are you actually going to show? You have never gone with us. We will have to go all out." Will was actually surprised.

"Yeah. I just got to. . . I will just be there. I need to relieve some stress."

Will nodded as if he knew what I was talking about. "Girl problems. Don't worry man."

Laughing out loud Landon just nodded so he didn't have to get into the details. "Yeah you could say something like that." Walking away Landon had to find his mom to ask if she could watch Anna.

"Hey," He greeted Meredith. "So I have a favor to ask."

Meredith looked up from her charts with a wondering look. She had no idea what this could be. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Anna for tonight? I was invited to join my fellow interns for a night out."

Meredith sighed, "We can't always watch her so you can go out. You knew this was going to be hard."

"Mom, I haven't asked you to watch her much. And I haven't gone out since we moved here. Just for tonight."

"Fine, yes. I will watch her, I will even pick her up from day care. Go have fun, I remember being an intern."

Smiling, "Thanks mom." Landon walked away happy to get one night off to enjoy.

----- ----- -----

In the lobby Landon met up with Will.

"So, you are actually going to make it tonight. That's a surprise."

Nodding, "Yeah, I kind of needed to go out. So are we going?"

Will laughed and followed Landon out the door.

Meredith watched as Landon exited the hospital. Sighing she walked to the day care to pick up her granddaughter. Arriving home Meredith noticed Mark had beat her home.

"Hey," she greeted Mark who was sitting in the living room reading the paper.

Mark looked up and noticed his wife was carrying their granddaughter. "Hey, is there a certain reason why you have Anna?"

"Landon wanted to go out. I figured it would be okay. I remember being an intern. Though, now that I think about it I didn't go out much either. I was either sulking over my idiotic boyfriend who got me knock up, or I was a mom."

Mark laughed at the statement. Meredith joined him on the couch for a relaxing evening in.

----- ----- -----

Landon was sitting at the bar, finishing his second beer, when a wildly attractive brunette women took the seat next to him. Taking a quick glance he could see she was beautiful with slight Asian features.

He heard her order straight tequila. Shifting his body towards her, "You will be sorry in the morning."

She looked up at him. "I have to deal with my family tomorrow, so I need something to relax."

Smiling Landon understood, "I know what you mean."

The conversation kept flowing between the two. Landon learned her name was Adrianna Hunt. Eventually they ended up in a cab together. Walking into Adrianna's apartment building, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Once in her apartment the clothing started to come off. Landon and Adrianna made their way to her bed. Landon was just about to enter her when his phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." Adrianna moaned.

Landon, remembering Anna, couldn't just ignore his phone. He rolled over and looked at the caller ID seeing it was his father. Flipping open the phone, "Hello."

"Landon where are you? Never mind, you need to get to the hospital. It's Anna." Mark said worriedly.

Landon sat up at that statement. "What? What happened?" This phrased caused Adrianna to become alarmed.

"I will explain when you get here. Just hurry up." And Mark hung up.

Landon turned towards Adrianna, "I am so sorry but I have to go."

Adrianna's face washed over with hurt and sadness. "Okay, whatever."

Landon looked back at her as he was gathering his clothes, "It's just I have to go to the hospital. It's my daughter. But here is my number, call me if you want to. I want you to."

Adrianna's expression turned to shock. Did he just say daughter? Without another word Landon turned and left.

**Oh Goodness!**

**You should push the magical green review button below this and share your thoughts with me!**


	7. Worried Sick

**Chapter 7: Worried Sick**

Landon pulled up to Seattle Grace Hospital in a frenzy. He didn't even see where he parked his car. He just wanted to check on his daughter. He vaguely heard the night receptionist greet him. He saw his father as he entered the ER.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Landon said worriedly.

"Anna woke up with a loud cough and couldn't breathe well. They had to intubate her to help her breath. Radiology is in her room right now taking a portable chest X-Ray."

Landon ran into the infant ICU and found his little girl laying in a crib getting an X-Ray. Seeing the tube coming out of her mouth hurt him.

The nurse looked up. "Oh, Dr. Sloan. You are here now. We need you to fill out some paper work."

Landon nodded, "Can I just stay here with her for a little bit?"

The X-Ray tech nodded and left to develop the film with the nurse. Landon heard someone walk in again thinking it was the nurse again he ignored it.

"I am just going to draw some blood." Landon looked up and saw his uncle, the Chief, was the one who walked in. Derek knelt beside Anna and prepared to draw her blood when a nurse came in.

"Chief, the X-Rays are back." The nurse said as she handed him the X-Rays.

Derek stood up and took the X-Rays. Holding them up to the light he could see what was wrong. "Landon, it appears that Anna has Croup. I am going to guess it is severe. But I am still going to take some blood to see exactly what we are working with."

The nurse who brought the X-Rays in walked over to Landon and handed him a stack of papers.

Landon was left alone in his daughter's room with the forms. He kept looking at them and realized he didn't know where she was born, if she was allergic to any medications. If she had been hospitalized previous to today, besides when she was born. He looked up when he heard the door open and found Meredith walking in.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

Landon shook his head, "I don't know. Filling out these forms I realized I know nothing about my own daughter. I don't know if she is allergic to anything. I don't know anything."

"Landon, it's okay. You just have to learn about her. Fill them out the best that you can. She is going to be okay. She has the best ENT on her case, her grandpa. Not to mention the Chief and anyone else we need."

Landon nodded, and looked up to see his dad and Derek enter the room.

"Landon the blood results show that Anna has LTBP."

"Wait you are saying my daughter has laryngotracheobronchopneumitis?"

Mark smiled, "I told you he knew what that was." He muttered to Derek as if they had a bet.

Derek rolled his eyes. "So we are going to start her on IV steroids. She will also have to have nebulizer treatments. But I would say two days in the hospital should be enough. Don't worry she should be just fine."

Landon nodded, relieved. He looked at his watch and noticed it was time to start his shift at the hospital.

"Mom can you stay here with Anna. I need to talk to Dr. LeBlanc about missing my shift today."

"I can talk to Amanda if you want Landon." Derek offered.

Landon shook his head, "No thanks. I think I should talk to her myself."

Getting to the surgical floor Landon found LeBlanc at the main nurses' station. She looked up as he approached.

"Oh there you are Sloan. I was wondering if you were actually going to come to work. Why don't you have your scrubs on?"

Landon looked her straight in the eye. "I am sorry Dr. LeBlanc but I won't be able to work today. And before you ask, I have already cleared it with the chief."

"You better have a damn good reason Sloan. Or you will need to find another resident."

"My daughter was brought in last night she has laryngotracheobronchopneumitis. And since she just has me as a parent, I need to be with her."

Dr. LeBlanc immediately felt sorry about his predicament. "Okay, take today off and I am sure you will need tomorrow off too."

"Thank you Dr. LeBlanc." Landon turned and walked back to the ICU to sit with his daughter.

A couple hours later Landon woke up in his daughter's room realizing he had fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock he saw it was almost lunch but didn't feel hungry. Looking down at his sleeping daughter Landon felt defeated. He was supposed to keep all the bad things away from her.

**Review!**

**(If you would please!)**


	8. Micah

**It's Chapter 8! I hope you like it. It's sort of longer than the others but it's more of a filler chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Micah**

Landon walked down the halls of Seattle Grace. Anna was able to go home a couple of days ago. Today was Landon's first day back.

Walking in the locker room he met up with Will.

"Hey Landon where were you this week?" He wanted to know.

"I had a family thing." After Landon said it he knew Will wouldn't buy it. He looked over at Will and saw the disbelieving look. "My daughter was sick, so I had to stay with her."

Will was surprised by his statement. "You have a kid?" He couldn't believe that Landon would have a child. But thinking about it, having a daughter would explain why he wouldn't go out with the other interns.

"Yeah, she's four months old and her mom dropped her off at my house one night." Landon quickly explained wanting to get it over with.

Will nodded, "Wow that's rough."

"Okay people, today you are all going to be barricaded in here or the conference room, or where ever you want. But the intern test is in one week and you need to study, because I don't want to have to deal with you fools as interns for another year." LeBlanc said as she walked into the locker room.

Landon had been so concerned with Anna he had forgotten about the test coming up. Landon spent the whole day in the tunnels with Will studying for the test.

Hours later Will had been long gone, but Landon was still studying. He was trying to make up for the time he didn't spend studying. The time he spent sitting with his daughter in this very hospital. Landon glanced at his watch and saw his shift ended forty-five minutes ago. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Landon, let's go home. I know you are studying but Anna needs her dad. You can study at home, I will be there with you and Anna." Meredith looked at her frazzled son. "Come on." She started packing up his books and grabbed his arm.

Landon followed his mother to the daycare where they picked up Anna together. Landon was silent the drive home. Meredith didn't want to pressure him into talking. She knew he was going through a lot with Anna being in the hospital and the intern test coming up.

They pulled up to Meredith and Mark's house. Landon silently got out of the car and started to get Anna out.

"No leave her, I will get Anna. You go study." Meredith said.

Landon nodded and grabbed his bag full of books and headed inside. Walking in he heard talking coming from the kitchen. The two voices were both male and very similar. Walking in he saw his dad leaning against the kitchen counter. The other person had his back towards the door. Even from behind Landon knew who the mysterious person was.

"Micah, what are you doing here?" Landon asked his brother with a smile. Growing up they were always the closet of the Sloan siblings.

Micah turned around and hugged his brother. "Hey big bro! Long time no see. So I have the best idea, lets go out tonight. Just like old times."

Landon smiled and thought about it for a small second. "No I can't. I have a test to study for. The intern test is next week. Plus a couple of other things."

"Landon, you can spend on night out with your favorite little brother? What could be so important you wouldn't be able to?" Micah asked with fake sentiment.

Before Landon could answer Meredith walked in with Anna. "Landon I think Anna is getting hungry so you should probably feed her before you study." She said not noticing Micah.

Micah looked stunned at the baby in the car seat Meredith was carrying. "Mom why the fuck do you have a baby?"

Meredith was not only surprised by her second son being in the room, but also by his outburst. "Micah Alexander Sloan, watch your language! And why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Meredith set down her grand-daughter and hugged her son. Mark picked Anna up and started walking around with her.

"No seriously Mom, why is there a baby here. Please don't say I have another sister because two are enough." Micah added with a smirk.

Landon decided now would be a good time to speak up. "Actually Micah this is Anna your niece."

Micah's eyes grew a few sizes larger. "Landon, since when are you a dad?"

"Since about four months ago. Some women dropped her off at my door back in New York, two months ago." Landon said with a sigh getting bored with telling the story.

"So I guess that means we aren't going out tonight?" Micah said disappointed.

Meredith jumped in then, "Landon go out with Micah. You haven't seen each other in so long. You test isn't until next week and I know for a fact you are plenty prepared. I can watch Anna, I know your night got cut short last time. Go out and have fun."

"Mom…" Landon started to say before Micah interrupted him.

"So Landon now that you have mommy's permission, let's go. Well first you go put on some decent clothes and then we will go." Micah said gesturing to Landon's outfit he had chosen this morning.

Landon was confused, "What is wrong with my clothes?" He thought he looked fine in his jeans and basic sweater.

Micah shook his head, "No Landon you have to suit up." He said, meaning Landon should wear a black suit like he was.

"Micah what I am wearing is fine. Plus I don't even know if I own a suit. Let's just go to the bar or something."

Micah finally gave up on the wardrobe choice. "Fine I will go to the car while you change." He said hoping Landon would fall for it, but knowing he wouldn't. He left without hearing what Landon said about his last statement.

Landon walked over to Mark and took Anna from him. "I should really study. Plus you guys don't always have to watch her. I am her father after all."

Meredith sighed, "Landon go have fun with you brother. You have barely left Anna's side in the past week. And I know that was because she was ill. But you need to have fun. Plus I like spending time with my grand-daughter. And don't use the intern exam as an excuse, you know as well as I do that you will do fine on the test. You know all the information. Now get out to your brother's car, and have fun."

Landon nodded and kissed Anna good-bye.

Micah was sitting in his car wondering if Landon really did go change, since it was taking him so long to get out of the house. He saw the door open and noticed Landon was in fact still wearing the same clothes Micah had just seen him in. Letting it go, Micah was silent as Landon entered the car.

"So where are we going?" Micah wanted to know.

"I know of a good bar by the hospital, we can go there." Landon said thinking of Joe's.

Micah pulled up outside of Joe's a few minutes later. "This is the place?" He asked questioningly.

Landon nodded, "Yeah some of the interns and doctors come here after shifts. Not to mention the nurses' like to hang out here." He said knowing his brother liked nurses.

Micah thought about it, "Fine let's go."

Walking in Landon took the lead and walked up to the bar, "Hey Joe can I get a double malt single scotch?"

"Sure Landon." Joe then started pouring the drink.

"You are even on first name basis with the bartender?" Micah said.

Landon nodded, but turned to Joe. "Joe this is my brother, get him the same as me." He said as he started to sip his drink.

Micah turned to Landon, "So you have a kid." He stated.

Landon nodded, "I don't even remember her mother. But Annalyn is the best thing that has happened to me lately."

"Her name is Annalyn?" Micah asked.

"Yeah, we just call her Anna." Landon said as he took a large swig of his drink. "So why are you in Seattle?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I am starting my internship at Seattle Grace in a few weeks." Micah stated.

Landon almost choked on his drink. "You are starting at Seattle Grace. So now there is going to be four Dr. Sloans?"

Micah laughed, "Well technically there was only supposed to be three but then you moved here from Mount Sinai. So yeah, I guess there will be four. What big brother, are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Well you are going to be the lowly intern and I will be the second year resident." Landon said with a smirk.

"If you pass your test." Micah added.

Micah was saying something else but Landon didn't hear it. His attention was elsewhere. His attention was occupied a beautiful dark haired women. Landon immediately knew who she was. Apparently her attention was compromised as well, by him. Landon's bright blue eyes met her dark walnut ones. He watched as she walked over and sat in the seat next to him.

Landon turned towards Adrianna, "You didn't call." Was the first thing he said to her.

Adrianna shrugged, "I didn't know if you really wanted me too. If your daughter was really sick I didn't want to bother you."

Landon shook his head, "You wouldn't ever bother me. And I did want you to call. I would have called you but I didn't have your number." Landon kept ignoring the nudges from his brother as he talked to Adrianna.

"So how is your daughter?" Adrianna asked, almost as if it was a test.

"She had LTBP, it's a form of croup." Landon said.

Adrianna's face turned worried, "She had laryngotracheobronchopneumitis? Is she okay?"

Landon was shocked that she knew what the abbreviation stood for. "Yeah she is fine. How did you know that?" He asked meaning her knowledge of the illness.

Adrianna shrugged, "My parents are doctors. Now Landon, are you going to buy me a drink?" She asked coyly.

"Joe, get this lady any drink wants." Landon said without taking his eyes off of her.

"Tequila please Joe, and make sure you give him a glass." Adrianna smirked.

Landon heard his brother talking to someone, but didn't care who. Landon and Adrianna talked some more and drank even more tequila. Again Landon found himself in the back of a cab with Adrianna heading to her place.

"Do you need to make sure your daughter is okay first?" Adrianna asked with a smirk.

"We should be fine." Landon said walking behind her into her house for a night filled with fun.

**Review Please!!**


	9. Resident

**It's chapter 9!**

**Keep in mind this is just a filler chapter.**

**It's shorter, but I felt like I had put this in to keep the story flowing.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: Resident**

Landon looked at the clock on Adrianna's dresser. He saw it was almost 3 in the morning. Glancing at Adrianna, he noticed she was asleep already. Not wanting to bother her, Landon crept out of bed and got dressed. After thinking about it, he didn't want this to be another one of his infamous one night stands. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note for her, so she wouldn't wonder where he was.

Landon quietly called a cab and walked out of the house to wait for his ride. He got home seeing all the lights were off except for the front porch one. He slowly walked up the steps and let himself into the house. He heard the TV on in the living room. Walking in to turn it off, Landon spotted his father asleep on the couch with Anna laying on his chest. Smiling, Landon grabbed the camera and took a quick picture. Landon gently lifted Anna off of his father's chest, trying not to wake Mark. He walked with Anna up the stairs to her room. As he was walking he looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms. She looked so peaceful. Landon gently sat her down in her crib.

Walking into his room, Landon stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He couldn't help but think about the nights events. He ended up drifting off into an easy sleep.

-.-

Waking up at seven, a few days later, Landon realized it was the day of the intern test. He got ready and was to the hospital early.

He watched at the chief approached the group of hopeful interns. "Today is the day that decides your future. If you pass the test, you will be back here as second year residents. If you fail, you will have to repeat your intern year. You will have three hours to complete the test. At the end of the three hours you must put your pencil down and stop. Begin."

We all opened out booklets and started the test. Landon couldn't help but think about Adrianna. He wondered why she hasn't called him since their night together. He had to use all of his strength to shove the thoughts of her from his mind and focus on his test.

-.-

Next week, Landon was in the locker room changing for his last day as an intern. At least he hoped it would be his last day as an intern. The test results would be in sometime today. With that on his mind, Landon had to try his hardest to focus on being a doctor.

The chief walked in with a stack of envelopes. He handed them all out to the respective people. Landon held his letter in his hands for a few minutes before he had enough guts to open it. He slipped his finger under the seal. Opening the letter Landon saw he passed. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

The rest of the day Landon felt like he could do anything. It was officially his last day as an intern.

In the locker room, Landon was cleaning out his locker when he saw some unfamilliar people walk in. Landon refocused on his locker

"Oh we didn't think anyone was in here." He heard a familiar voice say. Looking up his bright blue eyes met deep chocolate brown one. Adrianna was surprised to see Landon in the Seattle Grace. "Oh, I didn't know you work here."

Landon was equally surprised to see Adrianna in the intern locker room. "Yeah, I am a resident."

Adrianna smiled, "Intern." She said pointing to herself.

Landon nodded, "So I guess I will be seeing you around." And walked out of the locker room.

**REVIEW!**


	10. First Day Resident

**So chapter 10!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10: First Day Resident**

Landon walked into the hospital for the first time as a resident. It felt almost freeing, except for the fact that he had Anna in her car seat and had to take her to the daycare first. Getting on the elevator Landon spotted some nervous looking interns. He remembered feeling like that on his first day. He also wondered if any of them would be in his team of interns.

He could see all of the interns looking at him strangely. He figured it was because of the car seat. Landon has found out that so many people find it odd for him to be carting around a baby. At the pediatrics floor Landon got off and headed over to the daycare.

After dropping off Anna, Landon returned to the elevator. Stepping on he spotted Adrianna in the back. Making his way to the back Landon found a spot beside her.

"First day." He said to break the ice.

Adrianna nodded, "Yeah, it's nerve wracking. I am in charge of peoples' lives today. I could kill someone."

Landon shrugged, "Most likely it will be your resident in charge of the people, you will just be running labs and doing paper work. But eventually you will be able to be in charge of peoples' lives, and will not be able to save someone."

Adrianna looked at Landon in the eyes. "Thanks, that's a real confidence booster. Something to look forward too."

"Every doctor makes a mistake and kills someone. It's a fact of life. We are people too, we make mistakes. Unfortunately one small mistake can cause someone's life. We just have to believe that the next one will live. Especially in the surgical field."

"Thanks." Adrianna said, "I needed that."

The elevator stopped at the surgical floor and Landon went to the residents' locker room while Adrianna walked to the interns'. Walking in Landon saw Will already changed into his light blue scrubs. He also saw Gloria, Chaz, and Priscilla the others from his intern group.

Landon found an envelope in his locker. Opening it he saw it was his list of interns.

"So who do you have?" Chaz asked to no one in particular.

Landon shrugged, "Reed, Dorian, Hamlin, and" Landon trailed off smiling at the last name. "and Hunt."

Priscilla looked over her list, "Baranski, Walker, Murray, and Adams."

"Michaels, Wilson, Smith, and Hale," Gloria said briskly.

"Williams, Walters, Stewart, and Page," Chaz said then looked at Will.

Will smirked, "They better watch out, I will be the new Nazi. Meyer, Kutner, Armstrong, and Sloan?" He said with question in his voice and staring at Landon.

Landon sighed, "I am not an intern again. It's my brother." He said clearing things up.

The room was interrupted by LeBlanc, the chief resident. "Okay, you are residents now. No matter how scary it is that you are almost in charge doesn't mean you don't get interns. You all have four interns. Your job is to teach them. I said teach them, not ignore them. And you don't order them to bring you coffee." She added looking directly at Landon, knowing his father's reputation. "You are in charge, and I hope I raised you well." She said before leaving the room.

Landon walked over to the nurses' station to wait for his interns. When he heard someone approach he expected his interns, but was surprised when he turned around and found Micah.

Micah looked overly excited. "Hey big bro. Aren't you excited to be working together? I tried to have uncle Derek make me your intern, but he wouldn't." Micah stated.

"I wonder why." Landon said rolling his eyes. "Go find Jones before you are late." Landon said before turning around to find his group of interns awaiting instructions. He smiled slightly at Adrianna before starting.

"So rules. Trauma protocols, phone lists, and pagers. Nurses' will page you so have them on your body at all times. You will answer the pages at a run. I don't want anyone to die because you were lollygagging your way over to them. Your shift is 48 hours long. There are on-call rooms, but attendings hog them. So sleep wherever you can. You are interns. No one is going to trust you with a patient for a while. Not until you can prove yourself. But you will mostly be running labs and taking orders. I don't want to hear any complaints, because you have been warned. Also don't wake me when I am sleeping. Sleep is hard to come by, espically for me. Make sure if there is a dying patent, then do wake me up. But the patient better not be dead when I get there, because then that death is on me. And lastly, wherever I go you go. Unless I say otherwise." Landon finished. "Are we clear?"

He saw all of his intern's heads bob up and down. Landon heard his pager go off and sprinted down the hallway with his interns trailing behind.

Getting to the ambulance bay he could hear the ambulance getting nearer. Turning towards the interns, "Hunt, help me with the ambulance. The rest of you wait until we get into the pit."

The ambulance backed into the bay and the paramedic opened the door. "Gabby Carder, a 27 year-old female. Experiencing headaches, hearing loss, muscle weakness, and insomnia. There also appears to be some swelling of the head."

Landon nodded and rolled the gurney into the pit. Parking it in an available bay, Landon turned toward his interns. "Reed, call for a Neuro consult. Dorian, order a MRI for the patient's head. Hunt, you are now in charge of the patient. And Hamlin, go to the clinic, Dr. Karev will give you something to do."

Landon turned back to perform a general exam.

"What do we have?" Landon heard his mother ask.

Without turning around Landon told Meredith the symptoms. "27 year-old female. Experiencing headaches, hearing loss, muscle weakness, and insomnia. There also appears to be some swelling of the head."

Meredith nodded, "Get an MRI."

"Already have an intern on it." Landon said smugly.

"Good, find me when the scans come back." Meredith said and left.

Landon turned to Adrianna, "Let's get Gabby to radiology."

Landon helped push Gabby's gurney to the elevator. The doors opened and Landon found they were alone in the elevator.

"So am I a scary resident?" Landon asked her.

Adrianna shook her head, "You seem level headed. So why doesn't sleep come easily for you?" She asked remembering his speech.

Landon sighed, "Because of Anna." He said, not choosing his words well. He looked over at Adrianna, whose face now showed a heap of disappointment. Landon realized what he said. "No, Anna isn't another girl. Well she is a girl, just not another one. Well she is another one, but she is only 5 months old. Anna is my daughter." Landon finally spitted out.

Adrianna looked at him questioningly. "And I should believe you because?"

"Because ever since our night together, I can't stop thinking about you." Landon said right before the doors of the elevator opened to the radiology floor. He pushed the gurney off and met up with Dr. Ted Dorian.

Adrianna finally caught up to Landon and Dorian who were sitting at the computer waiting for the scans to appear.

As soon as the scans showed up on the computer Landon could see what was wrong with her.

"Can you see what's wrong?" Landon asked Ted.

Ted kept staring at the scans, not sure what to say.

Landon could tell Ted didn't know what was wrong. "Dr. Hunt can you tell what is wrong?"

Adrianna studied the screen for a minute. "I think it looks like Arnold-Chiari malformation."

"That is correct. From what I can see, but we still need a neuro consult. Dorian, page Grey-Sloan."

Meredith appeared in the room a few minutes later. "Dr. Sloan, I see we have the scans." She looked at them. "Do you see that?" She said pointing to a section on the screen. "That is Arnold-Chiari malformation."

Landon smiled at Adrianna. "Dr. Hunt, you were correct."

Meredith glanced at Adrianna. "Dr. Hunt, good eyes. Dr. Sloan, what is the course of treatment?"

"We need to drain the cerebrospinal fluid from the brain that is causing the malformation. So she will need surgery to place in a shunt. Along with some decompression surgery."

Meredith nodded, "Great, both will scrub in." She said before leaving.

Landon told the nurse to prep Gabby for surgery and he and Adrianna left the Radiology department. The elevator was once again empty except for Landon and Adrianna.

"You can't stop thinking about me?" She asked.

Landon sighed, "I guess shouldn't have said it…" Landon couldn't finish anymore of his thought because his lips were occupied with Adrianna's.

After seeing him in the elevation trying to explain what he had said last, Adrianna couldn't take it any longer. She threw her arms around him and kissed his with all her might. Hearing the door ding she backed away, leaving Landon questioning her motives.

The door opened to the surgical floor and Landon and Adrianna got off and went to the scrub room to save Gabby's life.

After scrubbing out Landon was sitting in a chair near the OR's thinking about what happened with him and Adrianna when Meredith found him.

"Come on. Let's get lunch and we can talk about what is bothering you." Meredith said to her son who looked to be deep in thought.

Landon got up and followed his mom down to the cafeteria where he got cheese burger and water. They sat down at a table and Landon immediately started to eat his food.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hoping it would get him to talk.

Landon shrugged, "There is this girl I really like, but I don't know where we stand."

"Mer!" Meredith didn't know who could be calling out her name. She turned around and saw her best friend, her person, Christina.

"Christina!" Meredith all but jumped out of her chair and hugged Christina. They didn't usually hug but this was a special circumstance. "What are you doing here?"

Chrisitna smiled. "Didn't McDreamy tell you?" Christina frowned when Meredith shook her head. "You are looking at your new head of cardio."

Meredith grinned, "No way! That's great. Christina you have to sit and eat with us."

Christina then glanced at the person sitting with Meredith. He looked young, she almost wondered if Meredith had turned into a cougar.

"Christina this is Landon." As soon as Meredith said his name, Christina knew it was her son.

"Wow Mer. Defiantly a McSteamy."

Landon tried to ignore his mother's friend and focused on his food.

Meredith turned back to her friend, "So how's Owen?" Meredith asked.

"God, McDreamy tells you nothing. He is now the head of trauma, here." Christina said almost smugly.

Landon looked up and saw Adrianna leaving the lunch room. He hadn't noticed her walk in. Pretending to be done with his lunch Landon followed Adrianna to the ER. Walking in Landon saw her talking to a tall man with slightly red hair.

Landon turned around and walked down the hall. He felt an arm grab him and he was pulled into an on call room. He was surprised to see Adrianna.

Before he could say anything Adrianna kissed him.

Pulling away Adrianna looked him in the eyes, "Ever since what you said this morning in the elevator, I have been thinking about this moment. We are both free now." She said with a smirk, and grabbed the bottom of Landon's scrub top. She pulled it over his head and ran her fingers across his chiseled chest. Landon leaned down and kissed Adrianna.

Landon laid in the bottom bunk with Adrianna wrapped in his arms. He watched as she turned around and looked up at him. Smiling Landon bent down for a kiss but was interrupted buy the door opening.

**So I thought I would show you some of the others from Landon's intern group.**

**I hope that was okay.**

**I also just had to bring Christina into the story.**

**And to clear things up, her and Mer haven't seen eachother in a very long time.**

**Now I left a cliffie!**

**I couldn't help it.**

**Review and leave your guesses to who you think it is!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Dad?

**Chapter 11: Dad?**

Landon looked up into the shadow of the light trying to figure out who just figured them out.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know this was occupied." The mysterious person said. They turned to leave and Landon breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't notice them turn back around. "Adrianna?" Landon was startled at the voice he thought was gone.

Adrianna sat up quickly making sure the sheet was still wrapped around her. "Dad?" She said surprised and worried at once.

Landon stared at her, "Dad? Wait, what?" He looked at the mysterious figure at the door and noticed he was the same slightly red head man she was talking to earlier. "Oh, shit."

Landon felt around for his boxers. Once he found them he put them on quickly, not even knowing if they were on the correct way.

"Adrianna Meredith Hunt, I want you out of this room in one minute." Her father scolded. Turning to Landon, "You too." He shut the door to let them get dressed.

Landon looked at Adrianna. "That is your dad?"

Adrianna nodded, "Yeah, god I am so screwed."

"You're screwed. I am the one that was screwing you. So I am pretty sure he is going to be more angry at me." Landon said putting on his lab coat. He looked over and saw Adrianna was dressed.

Walking out Landon almost walked into Adrianna's father. Landon saw the disapproving look in his eye, it resembled is own father's.

"Dad I am an adult now. Landon and I are not just a onetime thing. I really like him dad." Adrianna said before her dad could say anything.

Her father's gaze shifted to Landon. "Is that so?"

Landon stood there not knowing what to say. Landon breathed a sigh of relief when his pager went off. Glancing down he saw it was the daycare.

"I am sorry but I need to take this. It's Dr. Sloan." Landon told both Adrianna and her father.

"Oh which one? The female, or the male attending. But I hear there is also an intern Sloan, as well as a resident Sloan." Dr. Hunt asked. His tone was almost jokingly, but Landon could also hear a slight disapproving tone in it.

Landon winched when he named off his mother, father, brother, and himself. "Its Dr. Shepherd head of Plastics." Landon said before turning away.

He ran down the hall and to the elevator. Getting in he saw his brother with Will.

"Hey Landon, what's up?" Will asked.

Landon sighed, "Oh where to begin? The girl from the bar is one of my interns. We had sex in an on call room. Oh and to top it all off, her father walked in on us."

Micah started laughing. "Like walked in when you were in the throws?"

Landon shook his head, "No, everything was over except we hadn't left the bed yet."

"Then what happened?" Will asked.

"I don't know. I got a page once we were in the hallway with her father. I have to go to the daycare."

"Wait is this the girl from the bar when I went with you?" Micah asked.

"Yeah, Adrianna Hunt." Landon answered.

"Does her dad work here?" Will asked. His eyes grew when Landon nodded. "That was Owen Hunt, the new head of trauma." Now Landon's eyes became wide. "And her mother is Christina Hunt the new head of cardio."

Landon sighed, "Shit. Micah, do you remember mom telling us of her intern days? And she had one best person Christina?"

"No, it isn't." Micah said figuring out what Landon was implying.

"What am I missing?" Will asked.

Micah turned to his resident. "The Christina from Mom's past is Adrianna's mom."

The elevator doors opened on the floor Landon wanted and he left heading to the daycare.

He walked in and saw one of the helpers trying to sooth his daughter. He walked up and took Anna from the workers hands.

"Oh, Dr. Sloan, I am sorry to page you but Anna has a fever and its policy to send her home." One of the workers he knew as Laurie.

"That's fine we will go home and see what happens. It's probably just a bug, or something." Landon said gathering her things.

"She won't be able to come back to daycare until the fever is clear for 24 hours." She reminded him.

"Yeah, thanks. Can you sign her out?" Landon asked as he left with Anna in her carrier.

When he was in his car Landon pulled out his phone. He dialed the number of the Chief of Surgery.

"Shepherd." Derek answered.

"Uncle Derek, its Landon. I have to take Anna home, she has a fever. So can you assign my interns somewhere or to someone?" Landon asked hopeful.

"Don't worry about it, go take care of your daughter. Don't worry about tomorrow either. I know you need to stay home for 24 hours after her fever breaks." Derek said wanting to help Landon out.

Landon pulled up at the house. He got Anna out of the car, who hadn't stopped crying since he picked her up from the daycare. He walked in and took her out of the carrier. Cradling her in his arms Landon took her up to the nursery that was created in one of the spare rooms. He kept rocking with her in the rocking chair. Eventually he got her calmed down and asleep. He walked into his room and fell onto the bed. He was too tired to think about anything and drifted to sleep.

Landon was woken up what felt like 10 minutes later by a screaming baby. He looked over at the clock and saw it was an hour and half later. He got up and picked Anna up out of her crib. He tried feeding her a bottle. Landon tried everything. He figured it was a part of the bug she had. He sat in the rocking chair and rocked her. He didn't know how long she cried, but she finally settled down. Landon stayed in the chair and rocked her more. He ended up falling asleep himself.

Landon was startled awake by the door slamming. Getting up he put Anna, who was still sleeping, in his crib.

He walked downstairs to find his parents in the kitchen. There were bags of groceries setting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What is all of this for?" Landon asked. It was unusual for there to be fresh food from the grocery store in the house. Usually there was only take out or baby food.

"We are having guests." Meredith said happily.

Landon frowned, "When?"

"Tomorrow night." Mark answered, trying to sound happy but Landon didn't buy it.

"And who is going to cook all of this. Sorry mom but I don' t think your cooking has improved since I used to live here." Landon said smiling.

Meredith ignored his comment. "Izzie is going to cook it, don't worry. Why are you home now?" She asked realizing it was too early for a second year resident to be home.

"Anna has a slight bug and had to be sent home from the daycare because of her temperature." Landon then saw the worried look in Meredith's eyes. "It's okay. She is upstairs asleep. And I think with four doctors in the house she will be fine."

Mark nodded, "Yeah babe, she probably just picked it up from the daycare or something. It happens. But I know how worried you were every time one of the kids got sick. She will be fine." He said reassuring his wife.

"I am going to check on her." Landon said. He walked up the stairs and found Anna still peacefully sleeping in her crib where he left her. He bent down and felt her forehead to check for a temperature. He thought it felt less warm than it had earlier. He grabbed the thermometer and checked her temperature quick. He saw it was coming down, and breathed a sigh of relief.

He wandered back to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Review Please!**


	12. Dinner Party

**Chapter 12.**

**I guess you could say this one is kind of important.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12: Dinner Pary**

Landon awoke to Anna, again. He got up and followed her cries into her room. He bent down and picked her up. He noticed she felt even less warm than she had last night. He quickly changed her diaper and took her temperature. He saw it was back to normal. Landon smiled and looked down at his beautiful daughter.

He changed her and went down stairs to see if anyone was home. He heard banging around in the kitchen and looked down at Anna.

"Who do you suppose is in the kitchen?" Smiling he walked with her into the kitchen where he found Izzie.

"Hey Iz." He said walking in.

"Landon, it's great to see you!" Then her eyes fell on Anna. "Is this Anna? Oh she is so cute!" As Izzie gushed, Landon rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Aunt Iz. What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the slight mess she was making in the kitchen.

"I am getting things ready for the get together tonight." Izzie said happily.

"Oh joy." Landon said with fake enthusiasm.

Landon stayed in the kitchen with Izzie and helped for the rest of the day. Landon didn't really want to act chipper and happy around all his parent's friends. Of course it was their house. Landon thought he should start looking for an apartment for him and Anna.

Landon quickly picked up the house before his parents arrived home. He got Anna to bed early and was sitting at the kitchen counter when Mark and Meredith got home.

"Everyone will be here within an hour, are you ready Iz?" Mer asked as she walked in. Landon noticed Mark had already left to get changed.

Izzie nodded, "Food is cooked, and prepared, and ready."

They heard the door bell ring. "Landon can you get that, I am going to go upstairs and change." Meredith said before running up the stairs to get ready.

Landon walked over to the door and opened it without looking to see who it was. As he opened it he saw a snort Asian woman with dark curly hair. She was standing beside a tall red headed man with a beard.

Owen just stared at Landon. He didn't really want to see this guy again. He now realized that the man who was sleeping with his little girl was Meredith and Mark's Landon.

Christina broke the silence. "Hey Landon." She said as she brushed past him. Owen followed suit not knowing what to say.

Landon saw Adrianna was also with her parents. He held the door open for her and stopped her in the hall.

"I didn't know you were coming." Landon stated.

She shrugged, "My parents wanted me to." She said before starting to walk off.

Landon shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Adrianna, what's going on?" He said pulling her back.

"It's nothing, except for my dad wanted to have a serious talk with you because I said you were different then the other guys. But then you leave. You leave unexpectedly and are gone from the hospital for two days. And not one word to me. You tell me that you can't stop thinking about me. That's all I heard in my head for that whole day. I thought you were someone I was going to be with for a long time."

Landon couldn't believe this. "Adrianna, everything that I said to you I meant it. Everything you felt, I felt too. I left because my daughter needed me. I wanted to stay and talk with your dad, but the page was from the daycare. Anna was sick and I needed to be there, she needed me."

"So you left me for your daughter again." Adrianna said and glared at him.

Just then Meredith walked down the stairs followed by Mark.

"Oh Landon I see you have met Adrianna. She is Owen and Christina's daughter." Meredith said almost surprised.

Adrianna put on a fake smile. "Oh yes, I am actually one of his interns this year. So we know each other pretty well, even though he hasn't really been there that much for the first shift."

"Oh that wasn't really his fault. His daughter was sick. I don't know if you knew he has a daughter, but she had a little bug so he had to stay home with her. Now let's all go into the living room." She said with a smile.

Landon followed them all and ended up having to sit down between Adrianna and Owen. Alex, Derek, and George showed up. Most of the chatting was medical centered, since they were all doctors.

Suddenly a cry filled the room, thanks to the internal baby monitor Mark had installed in the house when Landon was born. Landon stood up, "That would be my cue. I will be right back." He said walking up the stairs. He could see the shocked faces of Owen and Christina. Figuring they didn't know about Anna, Landon didn't know what to do so he kept walking up to his daughter's room.

He picked up Anna and changed her quick. Landon grabbed a bottle from the bottle warmer and sat in the rocking chair. He rocked her and fed her at the same time. She quickly fell back asleep, but Landon kept holding her and rocking her. He didn't really want to go back to the 'party'.

Landon heard the door creak open and looked up to find Adrianna standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that about your daughter."

Landon shrugged. "You needed to blame someone so you blamed her. Don't worry I have done it before many times actually."

Adrianna smiled. "She is beautiful." Adrianna said as she walked closer to Landon and Anna.

Landon smiled as he looked down at Anna. "Do you want to hold her? Sometimes it just makes me feel better when I hold her."

Adrianna nodded and Landon got up so Adrianna could sit down in the rocking chair. He handed over a still sleeping Anna.

"She is so tiny." Adrianna said looking down at her.

Landon laughed, "You should have seen her a few months ago. I thought I was going to break her whenever I touched her."

"So what happened to her mother?" She asked.

"I don't know. She dropped Anna off at my apartment in New York City. She told me she couldn't take being a mom anymore, and left. I didn't even know who she was. I wasn't even sure Anna was mine. But we have made it three months." Landon said proudly.

Adrianna looked at him glumly, "I am sorry, about her leaving you."

"It wasn't you fault. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant, I would have helped her. But I got Anna out of the whole deal so, I guess it worked out in the end."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Adrianna asked. She didn't seem surprised when Landon nodded.

"She is my life now. Back in New York I would go out with friends or anyone at least 5 times a week. The only times I have been out since I moved to Seattle, they ended up being with you." Landon looked into her eyes. "I am glad you chose to sit by me at Joe's that night. And I am sorry about leaving you so quickly, both times. And flaking out on you that day in the on call room when your dad, um yeah. But I hope you forgive me, because I love you."

Adrianna was taken aback by the statement. She looked into his eyes and she saw herself seven years from now. They would be married, both attending and maybe have kids of their own. Adrianna could see herself being with him forever. "I love you too, Landon." She said.

Landon bent down and kissed Adrianna with all the passion he had.

Adrianna smiled. "We should probably go back downstairs. Dinner will be starting soon." She said getting up slowly trying not to wake up Anna.

Landon nodded and helped Adrianna put Anna in her bed. They walked downstairs together. Walking into the living room everyone's heads were turned towards the doors, as if they knew they were going to enter.

"Anna was crying so, I had to take care of her." Landon said to clear things up.

"Save it Sloan, we all heard you over the monitor." Christina said. "And don't you dare hurt her." She said warningly.

Izzie stood up, "Now that that is all settled, it was a sweet speech by the way Landon, let's eat."

The rest of the night was spent eating and enjoying time together.

**So Meredith and Mark's son is dating Christina and Owen's daughter?**

**I hope you like that.**

**I am thinking the next chapter is going to skip a bit into the future.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Surprise

**I skipped a couple of years. **

**I just felt like I should to keep the story going.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13: Surprise**

Landon sighed as he changed out of his casual clothes. He was smiling because he got off work early. He took the elevator to the floor the daycare was on.

Walking in Landon laughed at his daughter, who was coloring on the floor. Anna was now three, and Landon loved her more every day. Anna looked up at him and smiled. He loved her smile; it looked exactly like his and his fathers.

Landon saw Anna jump up and run to him. He crouched down and caught her in his arms and swung her high in the air.

"Daddy! I missed you." Anna said as she was flying in the air.

"I missed you too, pumpkin." Landon said with a smile as he gathered her things. "Let's go home. We can watch The Little Mermaid and eat popcorn."

Anna's smile got larger, "Yes yes yes daddy. I would love that very much."

Landon picked her up and said his goodbyes to the staff. On the way to the car Landon ran into his dad.

"There is my beautiful grand-daughter." Mark said with a smile as he took Anna from Landon's arms.

"Pop-pop me and daddy are going home to watch The Little Mermaid. And we are going to eat popcorn." Anna said the last part in a loud whisper, thinking no one could hear her but Mark.

"Well better tell daddy to get some gummie worms to go with the popcorn." Mark said in a loud whisper back to Anna.

Anna's eyes brightened at the thought of gummie worms. "Oh daddy can we get some worms please?"

Landon looked up at his father, "Thanks for that." He then looked down to Anna, "Of course Princess, we can get some gummie worms." Landon felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Adrianna standing there. He leaned over and kissed her.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" She asked as they started walking with Anna.

"Daddy and me are going to eat popcorn and gummie worms and we are guna watch The Little Mermaid. I guess you can come too." Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really, I can come too. Well I guess I might just have to do that." Adrianna said as she picked up Anna. "Do you know what else we should have tonight as we watch the movie?" Adrianna asked.

Anna shook her head, "No, what?"

Adrianna whispered something in Anna's ear and Landon watched as her face lit up.

"Daddy, can we have root beer floats?" Anna asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Landon nodded, "I think that we can, since it is our Super Special Movie Night." He said as they walked to the car.

After Landon strapped Anna into her car seat, Adrianna got in and they drove to Landon's house. He bought the house not soon after Anna had turned one. Landon loved the house, it was just perfect for him and Anna and when Adrianna spent the night.

"Daddy do we have everything at home?" Anna asked making sure they wouldn't forget anything.

"Let's see, we have popcorn, ice cream, root beer, gummie worms. I know we have gummie worms because last time you made me buy the super size bucket at the grocery store. Am I forgetting anything?" Landon asked with a smile.

"Daddy, don't forget The Little Mermaid!" Anna said.

"Yes daddy, don't forget The Little Mermaid." Adrianna said backing up Anna.

Landon laughed as he pulled his car into the drive way. He got Anna out of her seat and walked with both his girls into his house.

Landon and Adrianna got things ready for their movie night with Anna. Part way into the movie the door bell rang. Landon looked over at Adrianna and motioned to Anna who was watching the movie intently from his lap. Adrianna rolled her eyes before getting up to get the door. As she opened the door she came face to face with a younger blonde woman.

"Can I help you?" Adrianna asked confused.

The woman looked surprised to find Adrianna there. "Yeah, I think I have the wrong house. I am looking for Landon Sloan."

"Oh this is the right house, Landon is in the living room. One minute." Adrianna said before shutting the screen door. She walked into the living room, "Landon there is a woman at the door." Adrianna said skeptically.

Landon quickly paused the movie and got up to answer the door. Anna wouldn't let go, so Landon brought her with him. Looking through the window Landon thought the woman at the door looked familiar.

"Hello?" Landon said as he opened the door.

"Landon, it's been a while." Then her eyes fell on Anna. "Annalyn, you have gotten so big." She said with tears almost in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" Landon said worried.

The woman looked at Landon surprised. "It's me Sarah, Sarah Kline."

As soon as she said her name, Landon became alarmed. He immediately put Anna down, "Anna sweetie, go find Adrianna. I think she wants to see your new doll set, okay."

Anna nodded and ran into the house and up the stairs.

Landon stood up and ushered Sarah on to the porch. "What are you doing here?" Landon asked with spite.

Sarah was shocked at his tone, but pulled herself together. "I have come for Annalyn, and I am not leaving this city without her."

**Dun, Dun, Dun...**

**What will happen next?**

**Well I do have the next chapter wrote... **

**So review and maybe I will put it up sooner...**

**If not, just REVIEW.**

**P.S. I had to throw The Little Mermaid in there somehow...**

**It is my favorite Disney movie of all time!**


	14. The Return

**It's chapter 14... and I start class today, so I am not sure when I will update.**

**But I will when I can!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: The Return**

Landon looked at Sarah with pure shock. "Wait, what?"

"I want my daughter back. These past three years have been hell for me without her. I would sit in my apartment and think about her. I think about what she would look like. Or what she likes to eat. I wonder if she would look more like you, or me. I can't ever get her out of my head, I try, but I can't. I need my daughter back."

Landon felt so much anger. "What gives you the right? You show up at my house in the middle of the night and shove a baby into my arms. I didn't even know who she was. Hell I didn't even know who you were. I never walked out on my daughter."

Sarah looked as though Landon's last statement physically hurt her. "Do you know how long it took me to find you? I tried to contact Mount Sinai, but you weren't an intern there anymore. I tried any other top hospitals, and I couldn't find you. So I hired a private investigator. When he found you here in Seattle, I thought this was it. I could finally have my daughter back. So if you will just give her to me, I will be out of here."

"No, you cannot have your daughter back. I am not just going to let you fucking take her. Why do you think you have the fucking right to her? You weren't there when she almost died because she couldn't breathe due to the croup. You didn't stay up with her at night when she had a cold, or the flu. You weren't there when she took her first step, or said her first word, or even had her first meal. To her, you are a stranger."

"I am her mother. I will go to court and fight for her if that's what it takes." Sarah said trying to threaten him.

Landon shrugged, "Fine, take me to court. I guarantee you, you won't win."

"I wasn't sure how you were going to act when I came here. So I have the court date set up, it's 6 weeks from today. Be prepared to lose your daughter." Sarah said before leaving.

Landon walked into his house with the court papers. "Damn it!" He yelled as he punched the wall, leaving a hole in the drywall.

"Landon? What is going on down here?" Adrianna called from the top of the stairs. She walked down stairs and saw Landon shaking out his hand. She looked at the wall and saw the hole. "Landon, what is wrong?"

Landon didn't say anything, he just handed Adrianna the court papers. "She wants Anna back. She fucking wants her back."

Adrianna looked up at Landon surprised, "You are telling me that, that woman at the door was- well is- Anna's mother?"

Landon nodded, "She kept talking about how she needs Anna back. I have to call my dad." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Mark Sloan." His father said as he answered the phone.

"Dad."

"Landon, how is The Little Mermaid? Have you got to the part where they live happily ever after?" Mark said jokingly.

"Actually we have yet to finish the movie. I have a slight problem." Landon said gloomily.

Mark got concerned with Landon's tone. "What, did something happen to Anna?"

"No, Sarah came back. Sarah Kline, Anna's mother."

Mark let out a breath, not realizing he was holding it in. He was relieved that no one was sick or hurt. "What did she want?"

Landon took a deep breath, "Anna, she wanted Anna. She thought I would just give Anna to here right there on the porch. When I refused, she threw court papers in my face. I have to go to court in 6 weeks so I can keep my daughter."

"Don't worry son, I will call my attorney. There is no way we are letting that woman have our Anna."

Landon smiled, "Thanks dad."

"It's for Anna, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see her all the time like I do. I will call my attorney first thing in the morning. Get some sleep, you have an appie tomorrow."

Landon nodded, even though his father couldn't see it. "Yeah, thanks again dad."

Landon hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to his daughter's room. He stood in the door way watching her play with her Barbie's. He smiled at how free her imagination was. Landon couldn't imagine this little girl, his little girl, getting taken from him. He could feel the tears building in his eyes.

"What's wrong daddy?" Anna asked. Landon loved how observant she was.

He shook his head, "Nothing is wrong princess." He glanced down at his watch, "It's getting to be bed time. Let's go brush our teeth and get our pajama's on, then I will read you a story."

Anna nodded and ran into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Landon looked up when Adrianna walked into Anna's room.

"So, what did your dad say?" She asked trying to get him to talk to her.

"He is calling his attorney tomorrow." Landon looked up at Adrianna, "I just can't lose her. She is my daughter."

Adrianna sat down next to Landon on the floor, "You won't lose her. You are a great dad. You didn't just drop your daughter off at some stranger's door when things got tough. You stayed and made it through. No one in their right mind would give that wonderful little girl to that woman." She said as she hugged Landon.

Anna returned dressed and ready for bed. Landon read Anna her favorite story, _Green Eggs and Ham_, and watched as she fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**

**If you want to see anything happen in the story... I am open to ideas.... So send me a message or leave it in your review!!**


	15. Law and Order

**I was stuck on this story. I didn't really know where to go, pretty much I had writers block.**

**But, thanks to Chemistry I figured out where to go.**

**You are probably wondering, what does Chemistry have to do with this?**

**Well, as I took notes, I also outlined the story!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 15: Law and Order**

Landon stood outside the courthouse looking up at the building. He felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay." Adrianna said.

Landon nodded. "I know, I just don't want to lose her."

Then Landon felt a tug on his suit jacket.

"Daddy, how come we are here?" Anna asked.

Landon knelt down, "Pumpkin we are here because daddy has to talk to some people about you."

Anna looked up at her dad, "Me?"

Landon nodded, "Yes, and some other grownups might ask you to talk to the people. But it's okay, you are going to sit by Grandma and Pop-pop, and Adrianna will be there too. But if a grownup asks you a question you need to tell the truth. Okay? This is important."

"I will tell the truth daddy, but how come I can't sit by you?" Anna asked.

"You can't sit by me, because I am going to be sitting in a different part of the room than you. Just sit by Grandma, Pop-pop, and Adrianna. Everything will be fine."

Anna nodded and grabbed Landon's hand. The three of them walked into the lobby of the courthouse and found Mark and Meredith waiting for them.

"Pop-pop, daddy says I have to sit by you when we go in the big room." Anna told Mark, to inform him.

Mark nodded, "Yep, you can sit by me. But we will be in a small room, where Daddy won't be." He looked at his son. "How are you doing?"

Landon shrugged, "I don't want to lose her. I don't know if I can handle it if she is taken away from me."

"Don't worry, John Tyler is the best attorney on the west coast. You are not going to lose that little girl." Mark said to reassure Landon.

They walked into the court room and Landon went to sit by his lawyer. He looked across the room and saw Sarah sitting by her lawyer.

Landon's lawyer, Mr. Tyler, stood up, "We would like to call Landon Matthew Sloan to the stand."

Landon stood up and swore in on the Bible and took at seat at the witness stand.

"Dr. Sloan, you have been caring for the child in question, Annalyn, for a while, correct?" He asked.

Landon nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

"How long have you been caring for Annalyn?"

"Three years."

"How was the child put into your custody?" Mr. Tyler asked.

"One night, about three years ago, a woman showed up at my door with a carrier. In the carrier was a baby. She said I was the father and that she couldn't take it any longer. She left abruptly, and I was left in my New York City apartment with a baby who was two months old."

"Is the woman who left the baby with you in this room?"

"Yes."

"Can you point to her?" Landon pointed his finger to Sarah. "And she just left the child with you?"

"Yes." Landon answered.

"Has the woman ever contacted you, or tried to contact you?" Mr. Tyler asked Landon.

"No, not that I know of." Landon answered truthfully.

"Did she ever tell you she was pregnant, at all?"

Landon shook his head, "No, I never received any form of communication from her between the time of the night we spent together and when she dropped Anna off at my apartment."

"Since you have you have had custody of Anna, have you ever wanted to leave her?" He asked.

Landon wasn't expecting this question. "No, I haven't. Since she was left at my apartment I knew I was the only one she had. I was the only one left to care for her. I knew it was my responsibility."

Mr. Tyler nodded, "Thank you that is all." He said before sitting down.

Sarah's lawyer, Claire Andrews, stood up to question Landon. "Landon, you are a doctor, correct?"

"Yes."

"When this child was placed into your care, you were a surgical intern?"

Landon nodded, "Yes." He wasn't sure where the attorney was going with these questions.

"Being a surgical intern can be a lot of work. Stop if I am wrong- but interns have very long hours."

Landon nodded and waited to see what the attorney had planned.

"Working such long hours cannot be good for a child that young."

Landon cleared his throat. "I am now a third year resident, my hours are much more flexible."

"But you have had extremely long hours. I bet she has been neglected." Claire stated.

"Objection, there is no reason to say Anna was neglected." John Tyler said as he stood up.

"Sustained Mrs. Andrews." The judged ruled.

"You said that Sarah hasn't tried to contact you."

Landon nodded. "Not that I am aware of."

"If I read your history correct, it says that not even one day after the infant was placed in your care, you left New York City. You moved across the country to Seattle. You didn't even try to inform Sarah of your move?"

Landon sighed, "I moved because I knew I couldn't raise her alone. She left the baby in my care, so I turned to the only people I knew would help me. And they were my parents, who happen to live and work in Seattle. I knew nothing about Sarah Kline, I couldn't inform her of the move."

"So even if Miss Kline wanted to contact you, she couldn't?"

"She could have contacted me at any time. All she would have had to do was look up Sloan."

"Thank you." Mrs. Andrews sat down, and Landon went back to his seat.

"I call Annalyn Sloan to the stand." Mr. Tyler said as he stood up.

Anna walked out of the witness room and made her way to the front of the room. She swore in on the Bible and took a seat in the same chair Landon had just vacated.

"Hi Anna, my name is John. I am going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Anna nodded.

"Can you point out your daddy in the room?" John asked Anna.

"Yeah, he's right there." Anna said pointing to Landon.

"Do you like your daddy?"

"Yes, he is a good daddy. Whenever we have a movie night, he always lets me pick out the movie. And if he works at the hospital for a long time in a day, I get to go stay at grandma and Pop-pop's. But when he is done at work, we spend the whole next day together. Just him and me." Anna said happily.

"So your daddy spends a lot of time with you?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, daddy doesn't like to put me in daycare. He always says he would rather me spend time with grandma, Pop-pop, or Uncle Micah. But he always spends time with me."

"That's great Anna. Now, can you point out your mommy in the room?" John asked.

Anna shook her head for the first time. "It has always been me and daddy. I know other kids have mommies. But I guess I don't. Maybe Adrianna is like my mommy. She is there a lot and does girly things with me and braids my hair and stuff."

"Has your daddy ever talked to you about your mommy?"

"I never really asked about her. It's always been me and daddy. And that's ok for me."

"Thanks Anna." John smiled and sat down.

Claire stood up and walked over to Anna. "Hello Annalyn, I am Claire. I will also be asking you some questions."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Claire took a deep breath, "Annalyn do you wish you had a mommy?"

Anna shrugged, "I like it just being me and daddy. And Adrianna is there for when I need someone to put ponies in my hair. Plus my grandma is here and she is a girl."

Claire smiled, "What about your daddy? Has he ever been mean to you? Has he hurt you or left you alone?"

Anna looked shocked. "No no no. Daddy always nice. And if his beeping thingy starts to beep he makes sure someone is there with me. Sometimes it's grandma and sometimes it's Pop-pop or maybe Uncle Micah. Daddy isn't mean. Even when I do something bad, he always talks to me about what I did."

"Your daddy has never spanked you or anything?"

"Nope. He is a really good daddy, and I love him very much."

"Thank you Annalyn, you can go sit down." Claire said with a smile.

The court heard testifies from Mark, and Meredith.

Finally Claire stood up. "I wish to call Sarah Kline to the stand."

Sarah walked up and swore on the Bible before she took a seat in the witness chair.

"Miss Kline, can you tell me when the last time you saw Annalyn was, the last time you actually had contact with her?" Claire asked.

"I haven't seen her since the day she turned two months." Sarah answered.

"Have you wanted to see her since then?"

"Absolutely, I don't go a day without thinking about her."

"Thank you, that is all from me." Claire said and sat down.

John stood up to start questioning Sarah. "You said that the last time you had contact with Annalyn was when she turned two months old. Can you walk me through that day?"

Sarah looked over at Claire who nodded. "She woke me up so early that morning, it was still night. I was alone in my apartment. She just wouldn't stop crying. She had been like that for the past week. I couldn't take it any longer. I hadn't slept for more than two hours at a time. So I gathered all of her things. And I drove to Landon's apartment. I was hoping he was home. When I got to his floor I knocked. He opened the door and I gave him Anna and all the bags I had packed. I quickly left."

"Have you ever tried to contact Landon from the time you dropped Anna off at his door until you went to his house in Seattle three years later?"

Sarah looked up, "To tell the truth, I didn't. I was always thinking about her. How big she was at the moment. But then my mind would think about how much she cried, and I would think I wouldn't be able to handle it."

John looked into Sarah's eyes, "So why now? Why do you want her back now, after three years?"

Sarah looked shocked, and didn't answer right away. "I want her to know me. To know who I am. That I am her mother." Tears started to fall from Sarah's face. "I never thought you would keep her. I always thought you would give up, and find me. I though you would beg me to take her back, that you couldn't handle her. Hell, you were just a man whore when I met you. So what if I wanted to take you to trial so I could get the money from child support. I guess I thought I could have a daughter that already knew right from wrong, and I could get money from a surgeon. That way I could just let her be and spend the money on me, so I could shop and get my drugs and alcohol."

The whole court room was shocked. Landon sat there frozen and watched as Sarah sat there.

"After that outburst I have no other option but to grant sole custody of Annalyn Isobel Sloan to Dr. Landon Matthew Sloan. With no visitation by Sarah Isobel Kline. Congratulations, I know you wanted this." The judge said with a smile.

Landon stood up and walked over to Anna. He picked her up and hugged her.

Meredith walked over to Landon as he hugged his daughter, "You won, I am so proud of you. She is yours now." She said.

Landon nodded, "Thanks you two, for your great testifying."

They all walked out of the court room. Landon turned to Adrianna, "Why don't we go out and celebrate? Just you, me and Anna?"

Adrianna nodded, "I would like that."

Landon grabbed Anna's hand just as Adrianna grabbed her other one and they both walked to the car.

**I really have no idea how a child custody case works, so I hope I wrote it correctly.**

**And like some of you wanted, Landon has sole custody!**

**REVEIW!!**


	16. Love Me Do

**I know I haven't been updating as much.**

**But thats because of college and homework.**

**But I do have a bunch of chapters written, I just have to work on getting them posted.**

**Plus I do have plans for the story!**

**Chapter 16: Love Me Do**

After dropping Adrianna off at her house Landon drove home with Anna.

"Daddy, how come they were asking me a lot of questions?" She asked as Landon was taking her out of her car seat.

"Because, someone I haven't seen in a long time came back and they wanted you." Landon said, he didn't want to lie to her.

"How come they wanted me? You're not a bad daddy." Anna said questioningly.

Landon nodded, "I know. But this person wasn't thinking right. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Oh. But I get to stay with you?" Anna asked.

Landon smiled, "Yes, you get to stay with me forever and ever."

"Yes!" Anna said happily.

"So Anna I want to show you something." Landon said walking into the house.

"Daddy, I don't want to see my Christmas presents early." Anna said jokingly.

Landon rolled his eyes, "No pumpkin, it's not your Christmas presents. I wanted to show you this." Landon said as he opened a velvet box that held a 4 karat diamond engagement ring.

"Daddy that is very shiny and pretty. What are you doing with that?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well sweetheart, I want to give Adrianna this ring. And if she wants to wear it, then we are going to get married."

"What is married, daddy?"

"Well Adrianna will live with us, and she will be your mommy. It means that Adrianna and I will be husband and wife."

"Adrianna will be my mommy?"

Landon nodded, "If she wants the shiny ring. But I wanted to make sure you were okay with her being your mommy."

Anna's eyes brightened. "Yes yes yes, I want Adrianna to be my mommy. She is very good at the mommy job now."

Landon smiled, "That is great. Guess what? I am going to give Adrianna the ring tonight."

Anna smiled, "Yay!"

"But Anna, this is very important. Don't tell Adrianna about the ring, okay. It is going to be a surprise."

Anna nodded, "Okay daddy."

Landon got himself and Anna ready for their dinner with Adrianna. Landon got Anna in her car seat and drove to Adrianna's apartment. She met Landon at his car. On the way to the restaurant Anna kept talking. Landon figured she was excited about the ring he had for Adrianna. But she didn't once say anything about the ring. And for that Landon was proud.

They all sat down at a table and chatted for a while. Landon was in the middle of a conversation about heart transplants with Adrianna when Anna interrupted.

"Daddy?" Anna said.

"Yes, Princess." Landon answered.

"I have to go potty." She said shyly.

Landon chuckled. "Okay, let's go. We will be right back." Landon said to Adrianna before he left.

In the bathroom Anna was silent.

"Daddy, when are you going to give her the ring?" She asked.

Landon suddenly got an idea. "I am not sure. How about you give her the ring." He said with a smile.

"Really?" Anna said latching onto the ring box.

"When we leave the bathroom, you go ahead of me and give her the box. Tell her anything you want about the ring." Landon said with a smile.

Walking out of the bathroom, Landon could see Adrianna sitting patiently at the table. Anna ran ahead like she was told, but Landon stayed behind so he could hear.

"Adrianna, look what I have. Daddy says it's for you. And it's very sparkly." She said quickly as she shoved the box into Adrianna's hands.

Landon walked up to the table just as Adrianna opened the box.

Adrianna gasped at what was in the box. "Landon, are you sure? This is… it's… well it's huge!" She said staring at the ring.

Landon grabbed Adrianna's hand, "I know this is exactly what I want. This is what Anna and I want. We have been dating for almost three years. When I look into the future, I see me and Anna, and you. I can't imagine my life without you. So Adrianna Meredith Hunt, will you marry me and be with me for the rest of my life?"

Adrianna looked straight into Landon's eyes, "Of course I will marry you." She said smiling.

Landon leaned over and kissed his future wife.

"Daddy said if you took the ring you are going to be my mommy. And you are going to live with us. Is that true?"

Adrianna smiled, "Yes. I would love to be your mommy, and I will definitely be living with you."

Anna's smile grew. "I am happy." She said before finishing her dinner.


	17. The Night Before

**I am glad you all liked the other chapter.**

**I just hope you like this one too!**

**Chapter 17: The Night Before**

Landon and Adrianna held hands and looked up at Meredith and Mark's house.

"It's like ripping off a band aid. We just have to tell them." Landon said as he squeezed Adrianna's hand.

"I know." Adrianna paused. "But you know how much my dad doesn't like you."

"But maybe that will change when we tell them we are engaged." Landon shrugged.

Adrianna sighed and walked up the steps to the house. After ringing the door bell, Meredith opened the door.

"You are here. And no Anna tonight?" Meredith said looking around.

Landon shook his head, "No. I figured we could use some grown up time." He said with a smile.

"Come in, dinner is about ready." Meredith said ushering them inside.

"Hey Dad." Landon said walking into the living room. He looked over and saw Adrianna's parents. "Dr. Hunt, Christina." He said with a smile.

"It is good you made it." Christina said.

Everyone moved into the dining room for the meal.

Landon cleared his throat. "Um we have an announcement."

Adrianna smiled, "Landon and I are getting married!" She said holding out her left hand.

Meredith and Christina both examined her ring with excitement. Mark congratulated Landon. But Owen just sat there staring at Adrianna and Landon.

The rest of the dinner was filled with wedding plans and thoughts. No one noticed how quiet Owen had become except for Adrianna.

On the way to the car Landon noticed Adrianna was unusually quiet. "What's wrong? Everyone took the news well."

Adrianna looked at Landon. "Did you notice my dad? He didn't say one word. He is angry with me, and I don't know what to do." She said almost breaking down.

Landon pulled her into a hug. "It's not you he is angry at. It's me. Ever since he met me for the first time with you in the on call room, he hasn't liked me. He still thinks of me as the guy who violated his little girl. And for that I am sorry."

"I love you, I really do. I just wish my dad could see that. We used to have a really strong relationship. I just want it back." She said letting the tears flow.

Landon stood there with his arms wrapped around his fiancé. "It will all be okay, how about you stay at my place tonight? I just think we should be together tonight."

Adrianna nodded, and left with Landon.

-.-

Landon had to leave early for work the next morning. He knew Adrianna didn't have to work so he left a note by her bed. He let Anna sleep, knowing Adrianna would take care of her.

When he got to the hospital, Landon had one mission to accomplish before he got ready for his first surgery.

Walking into the pit, Landon found the person he needed.

"Dr. Hunt, can I speak with you in private?" Landon asked walking up to Adrianna's father.

Owen nodded, "Sure, Dr. Sloan." He said following Landon.

Landon led Owen into an empty exam room.

"Dr. Hunt, any problems you have with me I would like it if you could talk to me. Don't take it out on Adrianna. I don't like seeing Adrianna in tears because of what you do."

Owen looked at him intensely. "Tears?"

Landon nodded, "Last night when you didn't say anything about our engagement that hurt her. She was crying because she thought you were mad at her. She thinks you won't walk her down the aisle. I hate seeing her like that, because I can't do anything about it. I love her. I am not the same guy that you walked in on in that on call room three years ago. If you have any problems with me, get rid of them when Adrianna is with me. I don't care if you don't like me, just be kind in front of Aid."

"She thinks I won't walk her down the aisle at her wedding?" Owen asked.

Landon nodded, "That's all I wanted to say Dr. Hunt. I have to go get ready for surgery."

"Landon, she is my only daughter. I love her so much. So the thought of losing her, it scares me." Owen said.

"I know, I just had the same feeling last week. I know how you are feeling. The only way you are going to lose her is if you keep acting the way you are. And you aren't losing a daughter, you are gaining a son and grand-daughter. I know Anna has always liked you and you have always liked her."

Owen nodded, "Thank you. I guess I never thought of it that way."

Landon smiled and turned to left to get ready for his surgery.

**Now what will happen...**

**REVIEW!!**

**(please?)**


	18. Come Together

**Because of the season premire....**

**You get a DOUBLE update of this story too!**

**Go ahead and read... I know you want to!**

**Chapter 18: Come Together**

Owen paused in front of Landon Sloan's house. He took a deep breath, walked up the steps, and rang the door bell. He watched as Adrianna, his daughter, opened the door.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" She asked. Adrianna was happy about seeing her father, but she never would have thought he would be showing up here anytime soon.

"I know I didn't react the way you wanted me to last night. But that was a big announcement. But if this makes you happy, it makes me happy. You are my only daughter, and I just want you to be happy. And I can tell Landon makes you happy." Owen said in one breath.

Adrianna smiled and hugged her dad. "Thank you daddy."

"Adrianna, I got the movie in. Hurry up!" Anna shouted as she walked to the door. "Hi." She said to Owen.

"What movie are you watching?" Owen asked.

Adrianna opened her mouth to reply, but Anna beat her to it. "We are guna watch Beauty and the Beast! Cuz Bell is one of my favorite princesses. Come on, watch it with me and Aid." Anna said grabbing Owen's hand.

Owen looked back at Adrianna. She smiled as if to say it was okay. Then Owen smiled and turned to Anna, "Of course I will watch it with you. Is this the one with the spinning wheel that puts the princess to sleep?" He asked.

"No no no, that is Sleeping Beauty. This is when the beautiful princess falls in love with the prince who is a beast. You just have to watch." Anna said excitedly. "Don't tell but Adrianna is guna make popcorn and earlier today we went to the store and got some Capri-Sun pouches!"

Owen smiled, "I better get a Capri-Sun then." He said and they sat down to watch the movie.

-.-

Landon was done with his surgeries early and was going home in time for supper for once. Pulling up he recognized a car in his driveway he didn't expect to see.

Walking into his house, he could smell supper cooking. In the kitchen he saw Anna sitting at the table coloring, along with Adrianna. He looked over at the stove and found Owen cooking.

"Hello." Landon said walking in.

"Daddy! Look what I colored you. That's me and you, and we are both wearing doctor coats cuz I am a surgeon just like you." Anna said with a smile.

"That's wonderful sweetheart." Landon said with a smile. "Hello Owen."

"Landon." Owen said courteously. "I am making spaghetti, I hope you don't mind."

Landon shook his head, "Not at all. It has gotta be better than grilled cheese or peanut butter and jelly. Those are my specialties." He said with a smile.

"But daddy, pastgetti is really good. I had some one time with Adrianna. And I like it." Anna said not looking up from her coloring.

Landon smiled and sat down with his daughter, fiancé, and future father-in-law for a home cooked supper.

-.-

"All I gots to do is walk down there and throw the flowers?" Anna asked while standing in the back of the church.

Adrianna knelt down, "Yes, that's it. Do you think you can handle it?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "I can handle it. I am four. So that means I am a big girl!"

Adrianna smiled, "Okay, do you want to come with me to help get ready? I have to get my pretty dress on and so do you."

Anna smiled and grabbed her hand.

Landon stood in front of the mirror in the men's dressing room. Today was the day. The day he was going to marry his soul mate. He smiled at the thought of being with Adrianna for the rest of his life.

"You can still get out of this. We could go to Vegas and get wasted." Micah said walking up behind Landon.

"We did that last weekend for my bachelor party. Today I am going to get married." Landon said and watched his smile grow.

"Who would have thought, my big brother is getting married. The one that said, and I quote, 'I am never getting married. Girls are icky.'" Someone said from the doorway.

"Jade! You made it." Landon said as he turned around to find his sister in the door way. "And I did not say girls are icky."

Jade smiled, "Sure you didn't. But congrats big bro. When I got the invitation I had to call mom to confirm. I thought it was this one playing a joke on me." She said pointing to Micah.

"You are going to love her, when you meet her. Look at you! Since when have you been pregnant?" He asked finally noticing her very large baby bump."

"About 9 months exactly." She said with a smile. "Alvin and I are going to quit after this one."

Landon and Micah smiled and shook their heads at the same time.

"What?" Jade asked getting angry. "Tell me."

"You said that about two kids ago, and look where you are now. Isn't this the fifth one?" Micah said while trying to hold in his laughter.

"This is the fourth one. You two are childish. We are happy and she is going to be a wonderful baby." Jade said before turning around and leaving.

"Pregnant women are so emotional." Micah said still smiling.

Jade walked to the other side of the church, which took longer than it should have since she was carrying an extra person in her uterus. She knocked on the door to the women's changing room.

"Come in." She heard from the other side.

"Auntie Jade, look at me. I am wearing a pretty dress, and it almost looks like Adrianna's." Anna said running up to her aunt.

"That's great honey." Jade smiled as she hugged Anna. She loved her niece, the only grandchild Mark and Meredith had that wasn't from her, their first grandchild.

"Hey Jade." Kinley, her sister, said. "I don't know if you have met Adrianna yet?" She asked gesturing to Adrianna.

"I am Jade, Landon's sister. I live in New York, and with three kids under the age of four it's difficult to go to the supermarket let alone the other side of the country." Jade said introducing herself.

Adrianna smiled, "It's nice to meet you. I knew Landon had two sisters. I was just asking Kinley about his childhood, and all the crazy things he did." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh there is plenty of time for that." Jade said.

"And sorry about not having you be a bridesmaid. When Meredith told me your due date, we had already set this date for the wedding. And I thought you didn't want to be standing up there being this pregnant."

Jade smiled, "Thanks. But it's okay. I was at the altar at my own wedding. That is enough. I am just happy my brother is settling down."

Kinley nodded, "Yeah, we are happy for you."

Owen knocked on the door, "Girls it's time."

Adrianna smiled and let all her bridesmaids file out. She found her father waiting on the other side of the door.

"You can still back out you know." Owen said keeping his voice low.

"Daddy, I love him. And I know you are happy that I am happy." Adrianna said smiling.

The music started and everyone stood while Adrianna walked down the aisle. Landon stood at the front and watched in awe at this beautiful woman walking towards him. He couldn't believe that in a few minutes he would be married to her.

The priest started the ceremony. Landon barely noticed. All he could do was stare at her and smile. She was going to be his wife.

Then it was time for the vows. "Adrianna Meredith Hunt. Ever since I met you that night at Joe's, I couldn't get you out of my head. I even thought if I were to run into again, I would make it work. I ended up seeing you again at the same bar. That night changed everything. Before I met you, you were just a dream. I will care for you, be faithful to you, honor you, and protect you, as my friend and as my love." Landon said. All the while he watched as Adrianna's eyes started to glisten with tears.

Adrianna took a deep breath and looked into Landon's eyes, "Landon Matthew Sloan. I have been with you for almost four years. Everyday has been different and wonderful since I met you. Now that I am standing here, looking at you, about to become your wife, I can't think of anything more perfect. I am excited to wake up in your arms every morning. I am looking forward to being a part of your life, and not just your life, but Anna's life as well. Because of you I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

Then the rings were exchanged, and everyone watched as the priest announced that they were husband and wife.

The reception went as planned. Landon and Adrianna got to the airport just in time to go on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

When they were lying in the sun, Adrianna propped herself on her elbows. She watched as Landon was sleeping. She smiled and knew she was the luckiest woman in the world. She laid back down and curled up next to her husband.

**I could have ended the story there... But I didn't.**

**So read the next chapter... I shall wait....**


	19. I'll Cry Instead

**Yep! It's the second Chapter....**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 19: I'll Cry Instead**

Adrianna smiled as she walked into Joe's. She was meeting her husband at the same place where they first met. She still wasn't used to calling him her husband, even though they had been married for almost 6 months.

Standing by the door she scanned the bar for her husband. She smiled as she said the word to herself again.

That's when she saw him. Or rather, that's when she saw _them_. He husband was sitting at the bar, with a blonde bimbo who kissed him.

Adrianna didn't want to see anymore she turned and left. It hasn't even been six months they have been married. He could last six months being married before kissing some slut in a bar.

She drove in a rage to her house. To their house. The house she shared with the cheating whore of a husband. As fast as she could, Adrianna packed all of her clothes and all the things she would need. She took some of the emergency money she knew Landon kept around the house. Not thinking twice, Adrianna called a cab.

"Where to ma'am?" The cabby asked as she got in.

"Seattle-Tacoma International Airport." She said sitting back. The cabby nodded and drove away. Adrianna looked back at the house. She thought of the life she could have had with Landon. Maybe in a few years they would have their own baby, a little brother or sister to Anna.

Then the guilt hit her. Anna. Anna would be wondering where she was. She didn't want to break that sweet innocent little girl's heart. But her own heart was aching.

The same image of her husband kissing another woman played over in her head. It was as if it was played on a loop in her brain. The image made her almost physically sick.

Adrianna felt the cab stop, and saw she was already at the airport. She paid the cabby and walked into the airport, not sure of where she was going. She just knew she had to get out of Seattle. Seeing the departure boards, her face lit up. She knew exactly where she was going.

Once she was on the plane she settled herself in and watched as Seattle disappeared below the clouds.

-.-

Landon sat in Joe's. He was told by his wife, that he needed to meet her there. She was late. But it wasn't her fault. Landon was there early, since his surgery didn't take as long as he thought. He smiled at the thought of Anna staying at his parent's house of the night. This would give Landon and Adrianna time alone.

"Double Scotch single malt." Landon ordered as the bartender walked up to him.

"Hey there good lookin', I'm Candy." Landon heard someone say. He knew it wasn't Adrianna because she would never say any of that. Plus her name wasn't Candy. He turned to find a blonde sitting on the stool next to him.

Landon didn't say anything and turned away from her and to his drink.

"I am guessing you are gay. Because no guy can resist Candy." She said with what she thought was a sexy voice.

"Nope, I am married." Landon said holding up his left hand to show her the wedding band that Adrianna had placed on his finger.

"So, she doesn't have to find out." The blonde said.

Landon turned to tell her to leave when she grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a sloppy wet kiss. Landon pulled away quickly and gave her a death glare.

"I told you I was married. My wife will be here any minute, so fuck off." He said raising his voice.

"Whatever, I was trying to have a little fun." She said before walking off.

Landon sighed and looked down at his drink. He finished his drink and looked at his watch. Adrianna still wasn't there. She was over an hour late, and that wasn't like her. Landon knew she hated to be late for everything. She would always say 'If you are on time you are late, if you are early you are on time.'

He paid his bill and left. Maybe he got it wrong. Maybe she said not to meet at Joe's and just come home after work. He drove to his house and saw every light was on. He wasn't sure why.

Walking in he felt something was different. He wasn't sure what, but he knew something was different. In the kitchen he found a note with his name on it.

_Landon,_

_I saw you in the bar tonight with the blonde. I am sorry that I had to find out this way about your affair. I thought I was enough for you. I thought you told me you would be faithful to me in your vows. I must have been mistaken._

_So I left. Don't try to find me. You never will. I am sorry things had to end this way, but I won't be married to a man who cheats on me._

_I love you and always will._

_Adrianna_

Landon couldn't breathe. Of course Adrianna had walked into the bar the minute 'whatsername' kissed him. He sat down and put his face in his hands. He couldn't control the tears that started to fall.

She was gone. She had left him. Landon finally got to his feet and made his way up stairs. He went right by the shower, he didn't change his clothes, he fell into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Don't try to find me. You never will.

Those two sentences ran through his mind.

Don't try to find me. You never will.

Landon didn't know how long he laid there, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Adrianna back.

-.-

Adrianna smiled as the plane descended.

"Good evening folks, and welcome to Nebraska the Cornhusker State. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Adrianna stood up and got her carryon. Making her way off the plane she had no idea where to go next. She found a shuttle to a hotel and got on. The hotel was nice and Adrianna was glad she picked it.

She sat in bed and watched TV. She ordered room service. She just stayed in the room and did nothing. She loved days like this, she just wished she could do this with Landon.

Adrianna shook her head free of the thoughts of her soon to not be husband. She grabbed the remote and found a different channel.

-.-

Mark walked into Landon's house the next day with Anna. He thought something felt off but shrugged it off. He walked with Anna into the kitchen. He saw a piece of paper on the table. Picking it up, Landon read it. He was shocked by the contents of the note.

"Hey Pop-pop, whatcha doin?" Anna asked walking up to him.

"Um Anna, how about you go play in your play room. I have to talk to you dad about some grown up stuff." Mark said trying to make his voice sound happy.

"Like socks and the reception?" Anna asked.

Mark looked at her, "You mean stocks and the recession?" He said with a chuckle. "Yep, it's really boring stuff, so go play and I will come play with you when I am done."

Anna nodded and ran towards her play room.

Mark turned toward the stairs and felt his anger grow. He took them two by two. He was anger at his son. The son of his who had chased away a perfect woman. A woman who Mark now considered a daughter. Mark barged into Landon's room.

"What the hell is this?" He asked raising his voice.

Not even the sound of his father's angry voice got Landon to pull back the covers.

"Landon, what the fuck did you do?" Mark asked seriously. When the covers still didn't get pulled back, Mark grabbed them and yanked them off the bed.

He saw his son's disheveled appearance. It looked like he hadn't taken a shower, or changed his clothes, his eyes were blood shot and swollen red. His son was crying. Mark couldn't remember the last time he saw his son cry. He didn't cry, ever.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"She's gone." Landon said with a croaky voice.

"I saw that. I also read the letter. What happened with the blonde?"

Landon closed his eyes. "Some drunk woman sat next to me at Joe's and kissed me. I pushed her away. But I am guessing Adrianna walked in just as she kissed me, and walked out before I pushed her away. What do I do?"

Mark looked his son in the eyes, "If you love her enough, you go after her. You search for her until you have searched every last square inch of the world. Don't give up, she doesn't even know the truth. Don't worry about Anna, she can stay with me and your mom."

Landon pulled the blankets over his head again. "I will, just give me time."

Mark gave up and walked out.

**So I am from Nebraska... So I thought that would be a fun place for her to go.**

**Not many people write Nebraska into their stories.... So I did!**

**Bare with me though... I don't live in Omaha and I don't go there much So I will try the best I can!**

**Now you can....**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Somewhere New

**Again, I know it has been a while.**

**I'm sorry!**

**I hope you like this story!**

**Chapter 20: Somewhere New**

Adrianna looked up at the building she was standing in front of. Taking a deep breath she walked forward.

"Hello welcome to the University of Nebraska Medical Center. How can I be of service?" The receptionist asked as Adrianna walked up to the front desk.

"Yes, I have an appointment with your chief of surgery."

"Okay, if you go to the fourth floor, get off the elevator and make a right. Walk down the hallway, and at the end make a left and his office will be the last door on the right." She said with a smile. "Have a good day."

Adrianna smiled and walked to the elevator. She was beginning to like it in Nebraska. After finding her way to the chief of surgery's office, Adrianna stood there taking deep breaths.

"He's not as scary as you think." She heard a voice from behind her.

Turning around she found a taller guy with deep brown eyes. He has curly blonde hair that was styled away from his face.

Adrianna smiled, "Thanks, I will try and remember that."

"I am Alvin Paulson, a third year surgical resident." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Adrianna Sloan, I mean Adrianna Hunt, well maybe Sloan…. Adrianna Hunt, yeah Hunt."

Alvin smiled, "Are you sure you want it to be Hunt?"

Adrianna shook her head, "Oh I don't know. My married name is, well was, Sloan. But at the hospital I go by Hunt, since my husband's family is all in medicine. Well I guess mine is too, but there isn't as many family members of mine there."

"So Adrianna Hunt, how about some coffee? I know you said you have a husband, but it will be a friendly cup of coffee. After your meeting, I will meet you in the cafeteria of the first floor. It's easy to find." Alvin said with a smile.

"Yeah, I would love to. I will see you in the cafeteria."

Adrianna turned around and knocked on the chief's door.

"Come in." The Chief, Dr. Donald Ghoul, looked up at his door to see who was there.

"Dr. Ghoul, I am Dr. Adrianna Hunt, I believe I have an appointment with you." Adrianna said kindly.

"Yes, Dr. Hunt. It looks like you are right on time. What can I do for you on this fine Nebraska day?"

"Well Sir, due to some personal issues, I have to leave Seattle. The first place I thought of was Nebraska. And frankly, I was wondering if you had one open spot for a third year resident. I brought all my test scores and records for you to look over. I know this is a lot to ask of you, and it's probably a long shot, but please think it over."

"Dr. Hunt, are you in any way related to Dr. Christina Yang-Hunt?" Dr. Ghoul asked.

Adrianna nodded, "Yes, she is my mother."

The chief sighed, "I don't usually do this for anyone. We are almost full on the amount of residents. I can probably fit one or two more in, and this is it. I have to know if you will be a good addition to the staff. I also have to know if you will be willing to work. I am sure you will be able to do both of those things. However a few years back, my quack of a cardio surgeon- I didn't hire him, the chief before me did- well he screwed up a simple aortic repair. Your mother was already here for a conference I believe, so I called her in, and she fixed it in no time. So I owe her one. Congratulations and welcome to the University of Nebraska Surgical Residency, you start Monday."

Adrianna smiled, "Thank you Dr. Ghoul I will see you on Monday." Leaving the room Adrianna went looking for the elevator. After finding the elevator, she found her way to the cafeteria. She saw Alvin sitting at a table by himself with two cups of coffee.

"So, do you always sit by yourself?" Adrianna asked as she sat down across from him.

"Only when I am waiting for a beautiful woman. And I wasn't sure if you wanted anything in your coffee so it's plain, but I have all the creamers and everything here."

"I like it black." She said with a smile.

"So I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?" Alvin asked.

"Seattle, I am actually in the surgical residency program at Seattle Grace Hospital there."

"Why come here? The program at Seattle Grace is much better than the one here."

Adrianna sighed, "I just have some personal issues in Seattle. I am hoping I can start over new here."

"Does it have anything to do with your husband?" Alvin asked really caring.

She nodded, "Yeah, we have been married about six months. I walk into a bar, and I see him making out with some other chick. God, even the thought of it makes me want to vomit." Adrianna felt the nausea creep up her throat. She tried to swallow it back, but couldn't. "Um where is the restroom?" She asked quickly.

"Walk out the doors, turn left, and it's the first door on your right." Alvin answered fast.

Adrianna got up and sprinted into the bathroom. She knelt down to the toilet and threw up everything she had had to eat that day. The thought of her husband kissing another woman finally did make her sick.

After cleaning herself up, Adrianna walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

She glared at Alvin as she walked out. "Yeah I am fine. I think it's what I ate this morning for breakfast. I will be fine." She glanced down at her watch, "I have to go, but I will see you Monday when I start."


	21. If I Fell

**I know it's been over a month since I last updated. And I am sorry but college is hard and tiring.**

**So here is chapter 21, it's kind of a big one. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 21**

Adrianna walked into the residents' locker room at the University of Nebraska Medical Center. Today was her first day. She felt awkward as everyone looked at her.

"Hello." She said as she found her locker. She quickly changed into her scrubs and found her list of interns.

After the long day, she was glad to get back to her hotel room. She smiled at how well today had gone. So far Omaha was better than Seattle.

-.-

"Where do you think she would have gone?" Mark asked his son while sitting at Landon's kitchen table. After a week and a half of sulking in his bed, Landon had finally got up and taken a shower.

Landon shook his head, "I don't know. Anywhere."

Landon sat back and thought about where she would go, when a memory hit him.

. . .

"_If you could live anywhere in the United States, besides Seattle and New York since you have lived there already, where would it be?" Adrianna asked one night while they were laying in the grass looking at the stars._

_Landon shrugged, "I don't know. And I don't care as long as I am with you."_

_Adrianna looked at the stars. "Nebraska." Was all she said._

_Landon looked over at her. "Nebraska? Why would anyone want to live there?" He asked._

"_I just like the place. Everyone seems happy. And there are tractors and corn. And it seems homey." She said with a shrug._

_Landon nodded, "Okay, if we ever have to re-locate away from Seattle. Nebraska it is."_

. . .

"I know where she is." Landon said suddenly.

Mark looked up at him, "Where?"

"Nebraska." Landon told his father as he got up to get some things.

"Wait, where?" Mark asked following Landon up the stairs. "You mean Nebraska, as in the state?"

Landon nodded and continued to throw things into a bag.

"Why?" Mark asked questioningly.

Landon shrugged, "I have no clue, she has just always wanted to go there. I am going to find her."

Mark nodded, "Go get her back."

Landon rushed out of his house and drove to the air port.

He barely made it in time for his flight. But he was glad he did. He smiled as the plane descended into Omaha. He was going to get his wife back

-.-

Adrianna smiled as she stood in the scrub room. Today she was assisting an attending on a skin graft. As she was washing her hands a wave of dizziness passed over her. She shrugged it off, and continued to scrub. When she was done she turned to walk into the OR, and tripped. She put her hands out to catch herself, but she hit her head on a metal rack. She lay on the floor, knocked out, and that is how Alvin found her.

-.-

After the plane landed Landon pulled out his phone and tried to call Adrianna. He didn't get an answer which he only guessed would happen. He felt his phone start to buzz in his hand. Smiling he thought it was Adrianna. He didn't even check the number.

"Hello."

"Is this Dr. Sloan? Dr. Landon Sloan?" Came an unrecognizable voice on the other line.

"Yes this is him." Landon answered.

"This is Dr. Alvin Paulson at the University of Nebraska Medical Center. I am calling on the behalf of Adrianna Hunt."

When Alvin mentioned Adrianna's name, Landon's heart did a flip. But why wasn't Adrianna calling him herself?

"Yes." Landon said hoping Alvin would tell him more.

"She is a patient admitted here. Is there any way you can come in. I know you are probably in Seattle, but we need to talk to you in person."

Landon stopped walking, which caused another traveler to run into him.

"Dr. Sloan? Are you still there?"

"Yes, actually I am in Omaha at the moment. I will be at the Medical Center as soon as I can." Landon said and snapped his phone shut.

He practically ran to the front doors of the air port. He saw a cab parked out front. He quickly climbed in.

"The University of Nebraska Medical Center, and as fast as you can get me there." Landon said in a rush.

The cabby nodded, "Okay sir."

Landon sat back and watched Omaha Nebraska fly by. All he could focus on was what happened to Adrianna. Eventually the cab made it to the Medical Center. After tossing the cabby more than enough money Landon hopped out and ran to the doors.

"Hello welcome to the University of Nebraska Medical Center. How can I be of service?" The receptionist asked with wide eyes after seeing Landon sprint into the hospital.

"I need to see my wife, Adrianna Hunt. I was told she was admitted here." Landon said to the overly happy receptionist.

Alvin was standing near the front desk when he heard someone ask for Adrianna Hunt.

"Dr. Sloan?" Alvin asked.

Landon looked up when he heard his name. "Yes, do you know where Adrianna is?"

Alvin nodded, "Follow me. I am Dr. Alvin Paulson, we spoke on the phone."

"How is she?" Landon asked.

"She was in the scrub room, and some how she fell and hit her head on one of the metal racks that were placed in there. We took a CT and an MRI, both show she has a subdural hematoma. It is small, but she will need surgery. We have a great neurosurgeon on staff, and he will take care of her."

Landon sat down in the chair outside of her room. "No." Was all he said.

Alvin looked at him questioningly. "No?"

Landon looked up, "Your surgeon won't operate on her. I am calling someone in." He said as he pulled out his phone.

"Dr. Sloan? I don't know if you can do that. It might be against hospital policy." Alvin said.

Before Landon hit the send button he looked up at Alvin. "That woman in there is the love of my life. We may be going through a rough time, but I still love her with my whole heart. I am not about to let some surgeon treat this surgery like it is no big deal. So I am calling someone in."

Landon walked away and got enough courage to press the send key.

"Derek Shepherd." Landon was thankful he had Derek's personal phone number.

"Uncle Derek, it's Landon."

"Landon, what can I do for you?" Derek asked surprised to hear his nephew's voice. Last Derek knew, Landon was on his way to Nebraska to recapture Adrianna's heart.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a consult and surgery."

Derek frowned. "Landon aren't you supposed to be in Omaha?"

"I am. But when I got here, I got a phone call and it's Adrianna. She has a subdural hematoma. They want some Nebraskan surgeon to operate on her, and I won't let that happen. So I was hoping you could come. You are the best neurosurgeon I know, you even taught mom everything you know. Can you please do this for me?"

Derek sighed, "Landon you know as chief of surgery I have a lot of work to do." Derek paused making Landon's heart drop. "But for you I can come out and work on Adrianna."

Landon's face lit up. By now he was back by Adrianna's door. He looked up to find a scared looking guy standing there and facing him. The guy was holding a piece of paper.

Covering the phone Landon turned to the guy, "You an intern?" He asked.

The other guy nodded, "Here, I don't know what I do with these. They are lab results for Adrianna Hunt. I'm just going to find a storage closet and hide until the end of my shift."

Landon heard his uncle talking on the other end, but didn't pay any attention to him. He looked down at the paper in his hands. Everything looked fine, except for one thing.

"Uncle Derek, when you come can you bring Mom, Dad, Aunt Addie, and Izzie?" Landon said cutting Derek off.

"Yeah sure, but why would you need Addie and Izzie there?"

Landon looked back at the results to double check. "Adrianna is pregnant."


	22. Hello, Hello

**It's been a while, I know... but life got in the way!**

**So I hope you like this chapter, more will be up soon!**

**Oh and Happy New Year! I hope 2010 is wonderful for all you FanFic readers!**

**Chapter 22: Hello, Hello**

After hanging up with Derek, Landon walked into Adrianna's room. He looked at her peaceful figure. Landon pulled a chair up next to her bed. With one hand he grabbed her hand, and placed his other on her abdomen. He sat like that for almost three hours.

Landon felt her move slightly. He quickly looked at her face and saw her eyes open.

"Landon?" She asked with a question.

"Adrianna, it's okay. Everything is fine. Just rest, Derek will be here soon, along with Addie and Izzie."

"What happened?" Adrianna asked closing her eyes.

"You fell and hit your head. Derek is going to have to take you into surgery. But everything will be fine."

"Okay." Adrianna said trying to reopen her eyes.

Landon heard the door open, and saw Derek walk in with Addie and Izzie.

"Uncle Derek."

"Landon, I brought a few more people with me to help."

Landon watched as his mom, his dad, Christina, Owen, and of course Anna walked in.

"Daddy how come we are here?" Anna asked quietly.

Landon sighed, "Sweetheart, we are here because Adrianna isn't feeling good, and Derek is going to operate on her."

Anna's eyes got wide. "Don't hurt her Uncle Derek, cuz I really love her."

That statement caused Landon's heart to melt. He kissed Anna on the top of her head, and tried to hold back tears.

The door opened again, and Landon saw Alvin walk in.

"Oh, I didn't know there were visitors. But I need to talk to you Dr. Sloan." He said before closing the door.

When Alvin said that he got Landon, Meredith, and Mark's attention and they all started walking towards the door. Landon didn't try to stop them, he thought it would be better to have his parents with him.

"Yes, Dr. Paulson." Landon said.

Alvin eyed the two other people that walked out with him.

"This is my mom Dr. Meredith Grey-Sloan, and my dad Dr. Mark Sloan. Just tell me what you need to tell me."

"The Chief wants to talk to you about the surgeon you are bringing here for this case. The Chief will be in the conference room in ten minutes."

Landon nodded, and walked back into Adrianna's room.

"Derek, Addie, Izzie, and mom, we need to talk to the Chief."

They all followed Landon to the conference room. Walking in they saw who they figured was the Chief.

"Hello Dr. Sloan, I am Dr. Donald Ghoul the Chief of Surgery here at the University of Nebraska Medical Center. I hear that you want to bring another surgeon into my OR to operate on your wife?"

Landon nodded, "Yes and I would like to introduce you to Dr. Derek Shepherd Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital also a great neurosurgeon, Dr. Meredith Grey-Sloan head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd head of Neo-Natal Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, and Dr. Isobel Stevens one of the best Neo-Natal Surgeons I know. They will all be working on Adrianna." Landon said with an almost harshness in his voice.

Dr. Ghoul's face looked surprised. "You asked all of these surgeons to come here and help you? And why would you need neo-natal surgeons?"

"All of these doctors care very much for both me and Adrianna. And Adrianna is pregnant, so I would like to keep her that way through the surgery."

"Dr. Hunt is pregnant?" The chief asked. He turned towards the rest of the surgeon, "Dr. Shepherd, I have heard great things about you. As well as you Dr. Grey-Sloan, and Montgomery-Shepherd, and Stevens." The chief walked to the door. "Let's go check on the patient."

Landon led the way to Adrianna's room. Walking in he saw she was up.

"Adrianna, you should be resting." Landon said walking up to her bed.

Adrianna tried to give a smile, "I wanted to see you again."

"Derek is going to be working on your hematoma. And Addison and Izzie are going to watch the baby while you are in there."

Adrianna looked up at him curious. "Baby?"

Landon nodded with a large smile, "Yeah, we are going to have a baby."

Adrianna smiled, "I am happy."

Derek stepped forward, "Adrianna we have to prep you for surgery now."

Adrianna nodded, "Will you be here when I wake up? I know I left, but it was a mistake."

Landon looked deep into her eyes, "I will always be here."

Landon watched as his mom, Derek, Addie, and Izzie left to get dressed for surgery. He sat by Adrianna's side until they wheeled her out. He then joined Christina, Owen, Mark, and Anna in the waiting room.

He looked up at Christina and Owen. "I am sorry." Landon said before looking back down at his hands.

Christina looked at him, "You are sorry for what?"

"I ran her out of Seattle. I am the reason why we are now here in Nebraska. If I wouldn't have ran her out, she would have been at Seattle Grace when this happened."

"Landon, you didn't do anything. Adrianna jumped to conclusions before she talked to you. So don't blame yourself. She is here now, and she is going to be fine. Both Derek and your mom are in there. And they are the best neurosurgeons." Christina said in one breath.

Landon sighed, "I just wish I knew what was going on."

At that Christina stood up. "I am going to find out. I saved a patient for the chief of surgery here, he owes me." Christina walked out of the waiting room and found her way to the OR. She found out the one Adrianna was in had a gallery.

Landon sat there nervously. He kept waiting to hear any news. Finally he heard footsteps. Looking up he saw Christina, his mother, Derek, Addison, and Izzie.

"How is she?" Landon asked jumping out of his chair.

"She made it through the surgery. They baby was fine the whole time. The bleed was stopped, and we will know more when she wakes up." Meredith said as she hugged her son.

Landon smiled. Adrianna was fine. She made it through surgery. And their baby was fine. Landon walked into Adrianna's room and smiled. He sat down by her bed and waited for her to wake up.


	23. If I Ain't Got You

**So it's chapter 23!**

**And I have this story done! There will be a total of 25 chapters.**

**(Since I am a little crazy, I try to have my stories end with chapters that end in a 5 or a 0...)**

**I hope you have liked this story!**

**Well... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23: If I Ain't Got You**

Adrianna could hear sounds all around her. She heard a constant beeping, as if she were in a hospital. She figured it was just her imagination, and thought she should get up for work. Opening her eyes, she wasn't ready for the brightness. Everything was white. It was too white. Almost a clean white. She felt someone's hand in hers. Looking over she saw Landon sitting in a chair and holding her hand. She could see he was fast asleep.

Then the memories hit her. She remembered running away from Seattle, the night she saw Landon kissing the blonde. She remembered going to Nebraska. She tried to pull her hand away from Landon without waking him up. She was still angry with him about the blonde. But if he was so madly in love with the blonde, why was he sitting here in a hospital room fifteen hundred miles away.

Adrianna realized what happened. She remembered how she ended up in the hospital room. She was scrubbing in on surgery when she fell. She took her hand and felt her head. There was a small amount of hair in the back of her head that was gone. Brain surgery. She had brain surgery.

She remembered something about a baby. Her baby. She moved her hand to her abdomen. She just knew there was a baby in there. She smiled.

She looked over at Landon again. He had a look of worry on his face.

"Landon." She managed to croak out, Adrianna didn't realize how thirsty she was until then.

Landon's eyes snapped open. He looked down at his beautiful wife. "Adrianna, you're awake. I was so worried. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Landon asked.

"Water." Adrianna croak out as best as she could.

Landon nodded and got her the cup of water that was sitting near her. He gave her a sip and smiled.

"That's better." Adrianna said.

"I am going to get Derek. You stay right there." Landon said getting up.

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Where am I going to go?" Adrianna asked.

Landon smiled and walked out of the room. He found Derek and his mother at the nurses' station talking with another doctor.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey-Sloan, Adrianna is awake." Landon said walking up.

Derek nodded, and followed Landon.

"Adrianna, how are you feeling?" Derek asked walking in.

Adrianna smiled, "I feel like I just had brain surgery."

Derek chuckled. "I am going to run some standard tests. Addie and Izzie will also be in to check on you and the baby. But right now everything is looking to be okay."

Adrianna smiled and turned to Landon, "Our baby is okay?" She asked.

Landon nodded, "It is just fine. You need to rest."

Adrianna nodded and laid back in the hospital bed. Not long after Addie and Izzie walked into the room.

"Hello Adrianna." Addie greeted her. "I am going to do an ultrasound." She said rolling the machine to the bedside. "Okay, there is your baby." Addie said pointing to the screen. "And that is the heartbeat." She said when a loud thumping sound filled the air.

Adrianna could feel the tears pool in her eyes. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"It's so beautiful." Adrianna told Landon.

Landon nodded, "Just like it's mother."

Adrianna had to refrain from rolling her eyes at Landon's corny statement. But she couldn't imagine anything more perfect than the baby that was growing inside of her. Both Adrianna and Landon looked up when they heard little footsteps walking into the room.

"Daddy! Adrianna! I am glad you are okay and that Uncle Derek didn't make you worse. Cuz he was inside of your brain. Pop pop told me all about it! Oh hi Aunt Addie." Anna said as she climbed onto Adrianna's bed. She looked at the Ultrasound monitor. "What is that?" She asked pointing to the picture.

Landon took a deep breath. "That is your little brother or sister."

Anna stared at it for a while. "So how am I supposed to play with that?"

Landon, Adrianna, and Addie let out a chuckle. Landon shook his head, "No sweetheart. The baby is in Adrianna's tummy. We have to wait for it to grow there and then in a few moths you will have a baby brother or sister." Landon explained.

"But daddy, if it is in Adrianna's tummy how did it get there?" She asked innocently.

Landon again had to take in a deep breath. "Well, Adrianna and I love each other so much, that the baby was created out of our love." Landon said hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, okay." Anna shrugged as she kept staring at the picture on the screen.

Everyone looked up as Meredith entered the room.

"Gramma! Guess what? Daddy told me where babies come from." Anna said excitedly.

Meredith looked up at Landon shocked. "Oh did he?" She asked.

Anna nodded, "Yep, he said my new brother or sister was made from love. Is that true?"

Meredith chuckled, "Yes that is absolutely right." Meredith stood up and walked over to Adrianna. "Everything is looking good, but you should stay in the hospital for a few more days. If everything is fine after three or so days, then you will be free to go."

Adrianna smiled, "Thank you so much Meredith."

Landon stood up from his chair, "I am going to talk to Derek about work and I will be right back." He said exiting the room.

Meredith watched as her son left the room. She turned to Adrianna. "You know he loves you, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Adrianna smiled, "I know. I don't know what I was thinking that day. But I am glad he came." She said looking down at the ultrasound picture in her hands.

Meredith smiled and picked up her grand-daughter. "I think someone needs to help me eat some ice cream." Meredith said and watched as Anna's eyes lit up.

"I can help you Gramma. I am really good at eating ice cream, I think that could be my job when I get big." Anna said matter of factly.

"Yes, you could be an ice cream eater. Or you could be a surgeon. Do you want to be a surgeon? You could be one like Me, and Pop Pop, and you daddy, and Adrianna."

Anna thought about it for a minute, "Nope I don't want to be a surgeon. I wanna be a person who takes pictures of innerds."

"Well maybe we should talk about this more as you help me eat my ice cream." Meredith said walking out of the room with her granddaughter.

At the door Meredith ran into Landon as he was going in.

"Daddy, Gramma is guna let me eat some of her ice cream." Anna said happily.

Landon smiled, "Okay, have fun with grandma." He said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

Landon walked over to Adrianna's bed and sat down in the chair that was placed next to it.

"I talked to Derek and got the rest of this week off and part of next week." Landon said as he looked into Adrianna's eyes.

"Why so long?" Adrianna asked. "I mean they are going to let me out of here in a couple days."

Looking up at his wife, Landon smirked. "I thought we would stay here and explore Nebraska. Have a family vacation of some sorts. I know you have always wanted to go to Nebraska."

Adrianna could feel the tears in her eyes. "You are a wonderful husband. And I am sorry I walked out on you like that. I know you would never do that to me. But my emotions got the best of me and the next thing I knew I was in Nebraska, the place we were going to go together. I am really sorry." She said as she started to sob.

Landon jumped out of his chair and climbed onto Adrianna's bed avoiding all the wires and tubes. He wrapped his arms around her and felt Adrianna burry her face in his chest. Landon laid there holding her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay." Landon said into her hair.

Landon laid with Adrianna like that until she fell asleep, and long after.

**Now please... review?**


	24. Ready or Not Omaha Nebraska

**It's Chapter 24! And there will only be one more chapter after this one.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Read or Not Omaha Nebraska**

Landon watched as Adrianna got wheeled out of the hospital a few days later. He helped her into their rental car, then got in himself.

Adrianna smiled, "So what are we doing on this vacation?" She asked.

Landon smiled, "First we are going to get something to eat. Then we are going to explore Downtown Omaha. Then we are going to Lincoln and watch a Nebraska Cornhusker game."

Adrianna smiled, "I have always wanted to see a Husker game."

"Do you want to watch a football game Anna?" Landon asked as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Ummm, can I get candy there?" She asked looking down at the book in her hands.

Adrianna looked back at her. "Of course. We can get hot dogs, soda pop, cotton candy, and anything else you want. It's a vacation, it is a rule to have fun."

Anna looked up and smiled, "Can I get a hot dog, some candy, and soda pop, and nachos?"

"Of course." Adrianna said.

Landon smiled at his two favorite girls in the car with him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have both his wife and daughter in his life.

Adrianna watched as Landon pulled up outside a restaurant. She had never heard of this restaurant before.

"Is this where we are eating?" She asked.

Landon turned to get out, "Yep. It's a Nebraska staple, Runza. I was told we have to try their sandwich."

Adrianna shook her head at how excited her husband was to eat somewhere new. They walked into the restaurant one on each side of Anna, both holding one of her hands.

Walking in both were hit with a fast food smell, but something was different about it. They walked up to the counter and saw a young girl; Landon guessed she was about 17, wearing a visor dressed in a tan polo and black pants.

"Hello, can I take your order?" She asked politely.

Landon stood in front of her, "What do you say is good here, um sorry I don't see a name tag or I would call you by your name?" He asked.

The girl just looked at him not sure what to say. "It's Alexa, and um, well everything is good. It depends on your personal taste."

Landon nodded, "We aren't from Nebraska and I was told a Runza is good. What exactly is that?"

Alexa took a deep breath. "It is freshly browned hamburger with chopped cabbage and onions along is special seasoning all baked inside fresh baked bread. We also have variations of the Runza which we will take a plain Runza cut it open and add things to it." She said all in one breath.

"So it's like surgery on a Runza? Well I will have one of them. And could you put cheese inside?" He asked.

Alexa nodded, "Yep that would be the Cheese Runza. Do you want to make it a meal by adding a medium fry and a medium drink?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Can I also get a hamburger? In case I don't like the Runza." After Alexa nodded, Landon turned to Adrianna. "What should we get for Anna?"

Adrianna smiled, "A kid's meal perhaps? I am guessing they have a type of one here." She said towards Alexa.

"Yep, we have a kid's Runza, kid's hamburger, kid's order of corn dogs, and kid's chicken strips."

Adrianna knelt down to Anna, "What do you want? You can have a burger, corndogs, or chicken strips."

Anna thought about it for a while, "I want a booger!"

Landon started to laugh, "We will take one kid's booger then."

Alexa chuckled, "Did you want fries, onion rings, frings, apple sauce, or oranges for the kid's meal?"

"There are some many options I don't know what to choose!" Landon said in a fake frazzled way.

"We will take the oranges, please." Adrianna said if to apologize for Landon. "And I will have the chicken sandwich, barbeque please. And if the chicken would be grilled that would be great. And I will have onion rings. And some ranch too, I hear your ranch is wonderful here."

"You must have been planning that out." Landon said impressed.

Landon paid for their food and they got settled at the table which Anna chose. All of them were impressed with how good the food was.

After walking around Downtown Omaha, Landon found his arms full of bags. He didn't know how much he had bought until he was loading it into the car.

"Did we have to buy so much stuff? I don't think we can go anywhere else, the car is full." Landon said getting in the drivers' seat.

"But all of those stores were super cute. And we got some great stuff for Anna and the baby." Adrianna argued.

Landon sighed, "I guess. We don't even know what the baby is yet and we are buying it stuff. What if we get the wrong things?" He asked.

Adrianna looked at him. "I don't want to know what the baby is. I think we should be surprised. We can buy colors that work for both the sexes. Come on it will be fun." She said trying to convince Landon.

He smiled and nodded, "Okay, we aren't going to find out the sex." Landon agreed.

Adrianna smiled. "So now where are we going on this vacation?"

Looking at his watch Landon was surprised by the time. "We are going to Lincoln. We don't want to be late for the football game. It's supposed to be a good one. It's the 300th consecutive sell out of Memorial Stadium." He said as he navigated towards I-80. He looked in the back and saw Anna was already asleep. He smiled and looked over at Adrianna who was messing with the radio station.

Adrianna looked over at Landon and saw that he was watching her.

"Am I that entertaining?" Adrianna said with a smile.

Landon shook his head, "I'm just trying to figure out how lucky I am to have two wonderful girls in my life. And another little person on the way."

"I would say you are pretty damn lucky." Adrianna agreed.

"I was thinking, and I have been since the wedding." Landon started.

Adrianna laughed, "That's a scary thought, that you have been thinking." Looking up and seeing the seriousness in Landon's face, she quieted down. "What have you been thinking about?" She asked trying to be supportive.

"That since the trial, when Sarah gave all parental right's up, Anna hasn't had an official mother. So I was thinking that when we get back to Seattle, we could get some adoption papers drawn up and you could be her mother- that is legally." He said all in one breath.

Adrianna looked at her husband stunned. "Landon Matthew Sloan, I am honored that you have asked me to be the official mother of your daughter. But did you seriously have to pick the time when we are driving down the interstate in the middle of redneck country where there are wild animals dead on the side of the road?" She said angrily.

Landon smirked at her outburst. "I was going to ask you the night we were meeting at Joe's, but I guess plans changed. And then the whole thing with your brain that was thrown in there, and I had to deal with it. But now we are becoming a family. We are on our way to a football game. And throughout the next few days we are going to travel around Nebraska. I want your okay, because I have been waiting months to ask you this."

Adrianna smiled, "Okay, I will adopt Anna."

After hearing her agree, Landon was on cloud nine. He was excited to have Adrianna apart of Anna's life legally.

After 30 more minutes of driving, they finally arrived in Lincoln. Landon couldn't believe the traffic. He slowly made his way to Memorial Stadium.

Once getting there the three of them walked towards the field. Once finding their seats, Landon smiled at how excited his daughter was.

"Daddy can I have some candy and pop now?" She asked.

Landon smiled, "Sure sweetheart." He turned to Adrianna, "Do you want to wait here and we will bring you something back?"

Adrianna smiled and nodded, "Bring me a pretzel with cheese, and a diet coke. Oh and a corn dog sounds good too."

He smiled, "Okay, a pretzel with cheese, a diet coke, and a corn dog. We will be right back.

Sitting there waiting for the food, Adrianna watched all of the Husker fan's pile in. She remembered reading about this, the sea of red. The Husker fans all wear red to the game, so most of the stadium in cloaked in red. She looked down at her shirt, thankful that they had found some Husker things when they were in Omaha. She watched as the cheerleaders got ready to cheer on the football team.

She was taking all of this in when Landon and Anna got back with the food.

"It was one long line." Landon said sitting in his seat.

Adrianna looked at the food he bought. She saw cotton candy, candy, many different kinds of pop, pizza, hot dogs, corn dogs, and pretzels. "I think you got enough food to feed a third world country."

Landon shrugged, "I wasn't sure what we would want to eat."

Adrianna smiled and sat back to watch the game.

When the game was over, the family retired to their hotel room in Lincoln. They had fun the next week traveling around Nebraska and seeing the other large cities and small towns.

**I wrote this chapter a while ago, pretty much the night after the Husker game- yes I did use a real Husker game. ****Since I live in Nebraska some people's lives do kind of revolve around football, my roommate is one example. ****But if any of you were curious, the result of the game was Nebraska 55 and Louisiana-Lafayette 0. Let's just say it wasn't the most exciting game ever, but still good since the Huskers won. I also got inspired and wrote about Runza. It is a restaurant chain in Nebraska and has really good food. It is mostly known for the Runza Sandwich, which you now know what is in it thanks the chapter! After working there for about two years, I will still eat the food.**

**So if you have the chance to eat at a Runza, DO!**

**And thanks for reviewing, because I just know you are going to!**


	25. Family Portrait

**Here it is... the last chapter!**

**It is sad that this is the actual last one I will be posting of this story.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed it, I know I have loved writing it!**

**Chapter 25: Family Portrait**

Adrianna knelt over the toilet for the third time that morning. Sighing she wiped off her mouth and stood up with the help of the sink. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. She shook her head when she saw the red blotchiness in her cheeks, and her watery eyes. Without a second look, she left the bathroom and walked down stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs she stopped and heard voices.

"Daddy will Adrianna like this?" She heard Anna say.

"I think she will love this." Landon said.

Deciding to find out what they were planning, Adrianna entered the kitchen. She walked in and saw the table full of breakfast food. She looked up into her husband's shining blue eyes.

"Wow you made this all for me?" She asked.

"Yes! Daddy said he didn't know what you would want to eat, cuz the baby makes you eat weird things." Anna said excitedly.

Adrianna could feel her eyes start to water.

Landon smiled and walked towards Adrianna. He grabbed her hand without saying anything and led her to the table.

Adrianna looked at where she was sat. Where the plate should have been was a piece of paper. Reading over the piece of paper, Adrianna couldn't believe what she was reading. "Landon is this what I think it is?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, we talked about it in Nebraska and when we came home I went to my attorney and got the papers drawn up."

Looking back down at the papers, Adrianna couldn't contain her tears anymore. "You are so wonderful." She said getting up to hugging her husband.

After feeling tugging at her shirt, Adrianna looked down and found Anna.

"How come you are crying?" Anna asked.

Adrianna smiled and knelt down. "Your daddy gave me the best present ever. Do you want to know what it is?" After seeing Anna nod, Adrianna continued. "He is letting me officially be your mommy. I know I have been your mommy for a while now, but once I sign these papers I will forever be your mommy."

Anna's smile and eyes widened. "I would like that very much. I love you so much Adrianna and I want you to forever be my mommy." She said jumping into Adrianna's arms.

-.-

A few months later, Adrianna was being rushed to Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Landon Matthew Sloan! How could you do this to me?!" She screamed as she was being pushed on a gurney through the halls.

Addison pushed her into the delivery room. "Landon are you coming in or not?" She asked.

Landon smiled, "I am going in!" He said before suiting up and joining his wife in the delivery room.

After a couple hours of pushing, Addison looked up happily at the couple. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Landon kissed his wife. "Did you hear that?! We have a boy."

After he was cleaned up, the little bundle of joy was given to his parents.

Landon walked into Arianna's hospital room after calling everyone he knew to spread the good news about his son. He saw his wife cradling their son in her arms. He grabbed the camera from the shelf in the room and took a quick picture. It caused Adrianna to look up.

"I look like crap, why are you taking pictures?" She said.

Landon shrugged, "I couldn't resist. I called people to let them know we have a new addition to our family. Everyone has wanted to know his name. And they were disappointed when I told them we haven't named him yet."

Adrianna smiled, "I was thinking while you were on the phone. And I think I have an idea. What about, Ian Matthew. Ian because I like that name, and Matthew because it's your middle name and I think it's a great name for him."

Landon gently took his son from Adrianna's arms. "That is perfect. Isn't it Ian?" He said to the sleeping bundle.

Landon gave him back Adrianna when they heard the door open. They saw that it was their family; Christina, Owen, Meredith, Mark, and of course Anna.

Anna crawled on the bed with Adrianna.

"Who's this?" She asked pointing to the baby in Adrianna's arms.

Adrianna smiled, "This is your new little brother." She said moving the blanket so Anna could see his face.

Landon sat on the bed by Anna, "His name is Ian, and you need to treat him nice. Because he is your little brother."

Anna looked at him in awe. "Ian, my little brother."

Landon looked up at the grandparents. "This is Ian Matthew, the new addition to our family." He said before posing for their first family picture with all four of them, taken by Mark. Landon knew he was a lucky man to have a family this great. No matter what they have been through, he knew they would last.

**So let me know your thoughts of the chapter... or the story as a whole!**

**I do have other stories I am writing, plus another couple in my head.**

**-Lex (eddielova09)**


End file.
